The Truth in Believing
by GoldSilver02
Summary: After four years, Bevin Mirskey is coming home with some surprises of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Pairings: Many. A lot of undertones too.

Warning: Things might be a little AU and some things will change but not drastically…I don't think.

Summary: After four years, Bevin Mirskey is coming home with some surprises of her own.

* * *

The Truth in Believing

Chapter 1: The Clarity of Chasing Demons

_Let it go,  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in,  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels _

Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain 

Little Wonder- Rob Thomas

* * *

Bevin Mirskey never really understood the concept of demons. While growing up, she understood that they were one of the many things that went bump in the night. She would often get nightmares that reinforced her belief that the demons wanted to eat her for a midnight snack. Most of the time, Bevin woke up screaming. Her mother would then rush in and amidst all of the sobbing and gasping for air; Bevin would retell the nightmare to her mother. Her mother always sang her soft lullabies while caressing her soft blonde hair.

Bevin came to the realization that her hair would become her worst nightmare. Once in high school, all Bevin wanted to do was fit in. She wanted popularity and she wanted to be remembered. She met her first friend Theresa. Theresa had brown hair but acted like she had blonde. Bevin started acting too. She discovered that she was good at acting. She stayed that way all throughout high school. A ditzy comment here and there. She would smile when she heard the comments about her…making it seem like they didn't hurt her. They did. Every jab thrown at her she felt the knife twist just a little bit deeper.

Those four years came and went. She witnessed the heartbreak, fights and drama that came along with attending high school. She made friends and memories that she would never forget.

Bevin Mirskey fell in love. He was everything she ever wanted. He understood her.

_The day after graduation, while the sun shined brightly through the curtains and the birds chirped loudly, Bevin glanced at the man underneath the covers, wrote a note, placed it on the pillow next to him and quietly left after she got dressed. She stopped by her house. Her mother was sitting outside with three suitcases surrounding her. Bevin and her mother placed the suitcases in the trunk of their SUV and looked at each other. _

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Her mother asked. She wrapped her arms around herself. The older Mirskey was in her sky blue robe and fuzzy white slippers. _

_Bevin nodded slowly. "I have to." _

"_What about Skills?" _

_She knew her mother was staring at her intently. Bevin felt a sharp pain in her chest. She wondered when he would be waking up. Would he hate her? Probably. "I left him a note." Bevin answered honestly. _

"_Oh, Bevin." Her mother gathered the eighteen year old in her arms and hugged her tightly. _

_They were interrupted by the front door slamming shut. Bevin looked up in time to see her father wince. "I always do that." He said. He clapped his hands and looked at the two blonde women in a tight embrace. "How come I wasn't invited in on the family hug?" He walked over and embraced his wife and daughter. _

_A few minutes later, after saying goodbye, Bevin got into the passenger seat and waved to her mother through the windows. She laid back in her seat and listened to her father ramble on. She mentally whispered a goodbye to Rivercourt as they drove by it. She stared at the You Are Now Leaving Tree Hill sign. Tears burned her eyes. Bevin blinked rapidly. She wouldn't cry. _

It wasn't until her plane was in the air that she allowed herself to shed tears.

* * *

For the past four years Bevin Mirskey had been living in New York City with her aunt Margaret, uncle Simon and her two cousins Bethany and Noah Mirskey. The Mirskey's in New York City lived in Upper Manhattan. Bevin traveled the distance to NYU where she studied Journalism.

It was a month and a half into her stay in New York City when Bevin started feeling ill. She threw up everything she ate and became moody. She knew the symptoms. She watched Haley James Scott go through them. Grabbing her purse and youngest cousin, they made their way to the local corner store. Four pregnancy tests later and the responses were all the same.

Bethany was young but was too smart for her own good. She told Bevin to schedule an appointment with the family doctor. She did. Bethany went with her. Bevin clung to her twelve year old cousin when the doctor called in and told her the results. Her aunt and uncle supported her and her mother was on the next flight to New York City when Bevin finally told her.

Bethany was with her every time she held the phone and punched in the numbers she memorized. The younger blonde was with her every time she didn't go through with the phone call.

On June 17th 2008, Marcus Antoine Mirskey was born. Bevin burst into tears when she held him in her arms. His skin was dark. He had his father's mouth and nose. Bevin had a feeling that he would have her eyes.

Bethany squealed with delight and stayed next to Bevin's side. Her mother watched from the doorway with a soft smile.

When Marcus opened his eyes and stared at his mother, Bevin felt all the pieces fall into place. Everything and everyone faded away and all Bevin could do was look into the light blue eyes of her son.

_Their_ son.

* * *

They passed the sign saying _Welcome To Tree Hill_, two hours ago.

Bevin pulled into the parking lot of the local grocery store. She glanced in the rear-view mirror and blew a raspberry at her son when she caught his eye.

He laughed loudly. "Mama!"

Bevin smiled brightly. She turned her head to face the sixteen year old blonde girl in the passenger seat. She was staring blankly out of the window. "Beth?" Bevin asked.

"It's not my fault." Bethany whispered.

Bevin took her keys out of the ignition and turned around in her seat. "Of course it's not you're fault, Beth. What he did was wrong. Plain and simple." Bevin let out a sigh. "I know that Tree Hill is a huge difference from New York but maybe it'll be good for you. To forget about everything that happened."

Bethany nodded slowly. "I think I'd like that." She hastily wiped her eyes. She turned her focus to the grocery store. "Why are we at the grocery store?"

Bevin shrugged. "I figured we might as well do the grocery shopping now. We were driving past it anyways."

"What about the luggage?"

"A little exercise never hurt anyone."

"I help!" Marcus yelled from the back seat.

"Of course you will." Bevin said to her son. "Mama and aunt Beth need all the help we can get."

"Amen to that." Bethany muttered.

The three Mirskey's stepped out of the car. Bethany waited on the side while Bevin grabbed her son's hand and they walked toward the busy grocery store.

* * *

Three aisles over and Bevin could hear the voices of her son and cousin.

"I want Moon Mist!" Marcus yelled.

"Mark, come on! You know Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough is the best!" Bethany argued.

Bevin shook her head. She left them to their dispute while Bevin searched for the other items they needed. She was putting cereal into the grocery cart when she heard someone call her name.

"Bevin?" The voice was low and husky. Bevin would recognize it anywhere.

Bevin twirled around and faced her friend and former cheerleading captain. "Brooke!"

Brooke Davis wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her tight. "Holy crap!" Brooke said. "How are you Bev?"

Bevin nodded and smiled. "I'm good, thanks." She looked Brooke up and down. "God, you're still gorgeous. How's the fashion industry treating you?"

Brooke sighed. "I'm taking a little break right now. You know, collecting myself, finding myself, whatever," They were silent for a few moments. "It's weird, isn't it?"

"To be back in Tree Hill?" Bevin asked. "Yeah, it is."

"What have you been up to?" Brooke asked.

"Journalism at NYU." Bevin answered. She took in a deep breath. _'It's now or never Bevin.'_ "I also have a-"

"Mommy!" Marcus yelled, running down the aisle. He wrapped himself around her left leg. "I missed you."

"God, little man, and what am I? Chopped liver?" Bethany wondered loudly walking towards them.

"I love you too, auntie."

Bevin turned to look back at Brooke and found her staring intently at her son. She watched Brooke's face go through different emotions. First was surprise. Next was confusion and then understanding. She jerked her face to Bevin's. "No way."

Bevin nodded. "Yeah."

"Does he know?" Brooke asked.

Bevin shook her head. "I tried…so many times Brooke, but I couldn't." She paused. "I was afraid that he would hate me."

"You left so suddenly. I mean, we all did, but…Bevin, he…oh God. He's going to freak."

"I know."

Brooke stared at Marcus who looked up at her and smiled. "Hi." He said shyly.

"Hi," Brooke started. "My name is Brooke."

"I'm Marcus."

"I'm Bethany." Bethany piped in. Bethany frowned. "Are you Brooke Davis?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I _so_ love your clothes." Bethany said.

Brooke smiled. "Thank-you." She looked at Bevin and hugged her again. "I've got to go meet Peyton, we'll all get together soon, okay? And don't worry, my lips are sealed."

"Thanks Brooke." Bevin whispered.

"That's what friends are for." Brooke told her. She waved to Bethany and Marcus and turned the other way.

"We got Moon Mist and Cookie Dough." Bethany said.

Bevin nodded. She felt a lump in her throat. She looked down at her son. He untangled himself from her legs but grabbed her hand. She squeezed his hand lightly. He squeezed her hand back. Bethany came to stand next to her on her other side and shrugged her shoulders.

During the trip to Tree Hill, Bevin had second thoughts. She was tempted to turn the car around and drive back to New York. Looking at Bethany, she knew that she couldn't do that. The sixteen year old had been through enough in New York. Everyone had agreed it would be better for her to leave her demons behind.

It was later on at night, after they finished unpacking and making phone calls. It was after they made dinner and ate. It was after they laughed and yawned. It was after; Marcus crept into Bevin's room proclaiming that he couldn't sleep well in his own bed. It was after Bethany came treading into Bevin's room saying that she had a nightmare. It was while Bevin was stroking Bethany's blonde hair that Bevin realized; while Bethany was running away from her demon's, Bevin was about to face hers.

* * *

So I love Bevin and I'm kind of pissed that they're not showing her in Season five nut oh well. Here it is. I hope that everyone likes it and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors!

Thanks for your time.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Sincerely,

Goldsilve02

P.S. So some may be confused. I understand that. Here's some facts. Bevin, Bethany and Marcus are living in Bevin's old house. Bevin's parents are living in Paris. (That information will come later). Bevin is a journalist. Both Bethany and Marcus will be starting school come Monday. (i.e. next chapter). Hope that clears up some stuff. Thanks again for your time.


	2. A Fall From Grace

Disclaimer: Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Pairings: Many. A lot of undertones too.

Warning: Things might be a little AU and some things will change but not drastically…I don't think.

Summary: After four years, Bevin Mirskey is coming home with some surprises of her own.

Author's note: Like I said, things will be AU a little bit so in this chapter, most of the people I will be introducing (some you will recognize, hehe) will be seniors. So Molly (whose last name I'm making Greene, because her actual last name escapes me!) will be a senior and so will Quentin, (so that's about it…I've missed a couple episodes so they might all be seniors on the show, but I guess I just wanted to give you all a heads up!) Thank you all so much!

* * *

The Truth in Believing

Chapter 2: A Fall From Grace

_I'm finding my way back to sanity again  
though I don't really know what I'm gonna do when I get there  
and take a breath and hold on tight  
spin around one more time  
and gracefully fall back to the arms of grace_

Breathing- Lifehouse

* * *

Bethany Amelia Mirskey used to have it all. At St. Christopher's High School, in Upper Manhattan, New York, she was in the top five percent of her graduating class. She was also the youngest. Her parents bragged about their youngest daughter skipping the fifth grade for a month.

Bethany knew how to play the piano, she was co-captain of the girls' soccer team, and she was one of best ballet dancers in the prestigiously well-known Madame Jovanka's Dance Academy. She was popular and an in demand tutor at the co-ed private school.

Then, it suddenly and violently, all came crashing down.

Jack Christopher Shaw was perfect in all ways. He was exactly six foot two, had perfectly straight white teeth, his grade point average never went below 4.0. His blonde hair glittered in the sun and his blue eyes twinkled when he laughed. He was the captain of the boys' soccer team…and the mayor's son. His grandfather built and ran St. Christopher's High School, for the children of the rich and elite. All of the girls would say that, Jack Christopher Shaw was indeed, living proof of perfection.

Bethany used to agree.

Except she was exposed to a side of Jack Christopher Shaw, that was far from perfect.

_The boys' soccer had just won State. Bethany could hear the music raging from outside the house. She looked at her co-captain and best friend Anna Farrell. "I have a test that I need to study for." Bethany reminded the red-head. _

_Anna sighed. "Bethany, seriously, just chill. We have to show our support. Besides, tonight will be the night." _

"_That you decide to stop partying?" Bethany suggested. She bit her lip. "I can't stay long anyways, I promised Mark and Bevin that we'd hang out." _

"_Ah, yes, your cousin's illegitimate baby from a…__**hick**__ town boy. How horrendous." _

_Bethany snapped her head towards Anna and her eyes green eyes flared dangerously. "Don't push me Anna. We may be best friends but one more insult about my cousin and her so and, I'll wipe the pavement with your bigoted ass."_

_Anna rolled her eyes and pushed Bethany up the cement steps. "Before you went all revolution on me, I was going to say that tonight is the night that I finally nab Jack."_

"_Yeah, you and every other girl at this party." _

"_He's mine." Anna replied fiercely. "And trust me when I say that any girl, who comes near him, will be ruined come morning." She rang the doorbell and stared at the blonde girl. "That means you too Bethany. Like every other girl at this party, I know you have a thing for Jack. You even think about touching him? I'll ruin your so-called perfect life. Best friends or not." _

_The door swung open to reveal Jack himself. His lips etched into a large smile. "Well, if it isn't the co-captain's of the girls' soccer team." He opened the door wider and allowed them to walk in. "Came to enjoy the party?" _

"_Don't you know it." Anna purred. _

_Bethany rolled her eyes. "Congratulations." She said. _

_Jack eyed her and nodded. "Thanks. You look really good, Bethany." _

_Anna glared at the blonde. "What about me?" She pouted. _

"_You too, Anna." Jack said. _

"_I'm going to mingle." Bethany said aloud. She left the two others near the door and walked through the sea of teenage bodies. She made her way to the bar and sat on the stool. She looked at the crowd of people and rolled her eyes. From her peripheral vision, she could see a brunette puking into a flower pot. Bethany made a face and looked at the bartender. "Water, please." _

_He passed her a bottle of water. "Not much of drinker?" He asked. "Your friends sure are." _

_She glanced at him. "Isn't it against the Bartender's code to serve alcohol to minors?"_

_The bartender sighed and shrugged. "Do you know much little Shaw is paying me to serve what-ever to who-ever? More than I get paid in a year."_

_Bethany saluted him with her water bottle. "Welcome to the world of the rich and corrupted." _

_He looked her up and down. He leaned against the bar. "You don't seem corrupted." He told her. _

_She smiled at him. "That's because I'm not." _

"_I'm Johnny." _

"_I'm Bethany." _

"_And there are dozens of thirsty people." A male voice cut in. "Bartender, I suggest you do what you're getting paid to do and stop flirting with minors." _

_Bethany gaped at Jack. Johnny shot her a soft smile. "Nice meeting you." He said. _

"_You too." Bethany said. "That was so rude." She told Jack. She unscrewed the top of the water bottle and took a sip. She placed the top back on. _

_Jack smiled at her. "Come on, Beth, lighten up." _

_Before Bethany could respond, she felt a hand clasp her shoulder. She turned around to face the other girl's from the soccer team. They dragged Bethany off the stool and into the crowd where her school-mates were grinding on each other. Bethany pulled away. "My water!" _

_Jack looked at her. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it." _

_She looked at him strangely. She was pulled into the crowd before she could snatch the bottle away from his hands. _

_Two and a half songs later, Bethany made her way back to the bar. She grabbed the bottle away from Jack and gulped it down. "What?" She snapped, when she saw Jack staring at her, while gulping the contents of the bottle. _

"_Nothing." Jack said. "Absolutely nothing."_

_Forty five minutes later, Bethany could barely stand up straight. She gripped the stair railing while walking up the steps. She really needed to pee. The bathroom line on the main floor was way too long for her liking, so she made the trek upstairs. She blinked wildly. She was getting dizzy. She saw through her blurry vision people staring at her. Their lips were moving but she didn't understand what they were saying. She attempted to talk to Anna but Anna was too busy trying to sit on Jack's lap. He kept shoving her off. Bethany chuckled and then moaned. Her head hurt. A lot. Her hands never left the wall when she was walking. _

_Utter relief came over her when she entered the bathroom. _

_Five minutes later and Bethany was still dizzy. She walked out of the bathroom…and straight into a solid figure. She looked up and all she could see was blonde hair, blue eyes, and perfectly straight white teeth. "Jack." She concluded. "There's something wrong." _

_He gripped her gently and started leading her away from the wall. "Nothing's wrong." He whispered._

_She nodded. "There is. I don't feel well." She looked at the stairwell that kept on getting farther away. "Party's down there." She slurred. _

_She was pulled into a room. She cocked her head to the side when Jack shut the door. "I wanna leave." Bethany said. She wrenched away from Jack but stumbled. Jack grabbed her arm and held on tightly, throwing her on the bed and getting on top of her. "Ow!" Bethany cried out. "Lemme go!" She weakly pushed at his chest. Her arms felt heavy and her vision was starting to increase in blurriness. She twisted and turned._

_Jack let his hands wander all over her body. Bethany squirmed and tried to hit him. He grabbed both of her arms and held them together over her head. She started to cry. "Shh…" He whispered. "You know you want this." _

"_No! I don't!" She succeeded in wrenching one of her hands out of his grasp. Her hand went flying and connected with his cheek. She stumbled off the bed while he cursed loudly. Her hand touched the doorknob before she was sent flying back on the bed. _

_Through the haziness, she saw his blue eyes cloud over with anger and his lips set themselves in an angry line. "You're going to regret that." _

She was shaken out of her memory when she felt a hand slip into hers. She whipped her head around and saw Marcus. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back. She shook her head and surveyed her surroundings. Ahead of her was her cousin Bevin. She was talking to a tall and big dark man. He was wearing a grey suit and shiny black shoes. They were walking in an empty hallway that was littered with few students and many blue lockers.

"So, that about covers everything." The large man said. He turned and looked at Bevin. "I just need you to sign some papers Bevin and we'll be set."

"No problem Mr. Turner." Bevin said loudly.

Mr. Turner looked at Bethany. "Is there anything else that you want me to know?" He asked. He was smiling. "It's not everyday we get a new student."

'_I feel like throwing up._' Bethany thought. She gripped Marcus' hand a little bit tighter. She shook her head slowly.

Bevin stared at her. "Actually, Mr. Turner," Bevin spoke up. "Bethany's just a little nervous right now. She plays soccer. In fact, she's a really good soccer player. Also, at her old school she was an in-demand tutor." Bevin paused. "I guess you could say she's like the next Haley James…or Haley James-Scott."

Mr. Turner's smile widened. "That's wonderful. Our tutor centre is running low on tutors." He clapped his hands. "If you all will follow me, we'll go into the office and you can sign the papers Bevin. Mrs. James-Scott is a teacher at this school now."

"Great!" Bevin said. She glanced at Bethany. "Mr. Turner, if I could have just a few minutes with my cousin to talk. I promise we'll follow you when we're done."

Mr. Turner nodded. "When you're ready." He turned away and walked down the hallway.

Bevin stared at Bethany and Marcus. She let out a small sigh. "Bethany…"

"Did you have to tell him that?" Bethany asked. "Couldn't I have just been a normal new student?" She rolled her eyes when her cousin looked at her. "I would have asked him about all that stuff sooner or later." Bevin cocked an eyebrow. "I would have!"

"Lying is no good." Marcus piped up.

"That's right baby-boy." Bevin said. "You tell her." She pulled Bethany and Marcus into a hug. "Everything will be okay, Beth." Bevin whispered in her ear. "I promise."

* * *

She was sitting on one of the plastic chairs in the Tree Hill High Principles office. Bethany sank further into the chair and leaned her head against the wall. She gave a small smile to the secretary. The old lady smiled back. Bethany stared down at the books in her hands and pieces of paper that sat on top of them. One paper held her schedule and the other one had her locker number and combination.

Mr. Turner told her that he contacted a student to show her around the school. Bethany could hear the voices of students from outside.

Bethany closed her eyes.

_She was in shock. The tears were streaming down her face. _

_Jack Christopher Shaw had raped her._

"_Nobody says no to me." Jack hissed in her ear. _

_He was buckling his belt when the door burst open. Anna came barrelling in the room with three people behind. They were laughing. When Anna saw Jack buckling his belt and then saw Bethany on the bed, struggling with her clothes. The smile was wiped off of her face. _

"_What. The. Hell?" _

_Bethany almost sobbed with relief. She struggled to get up. Her head was pounding. She opened her mouth to tell Anna everything. To warn her that he wasn't what everyone made him out to be. That behind all the expensive clothes and practiced smile, he was a monster. _

_Jack beat her to it. "Anna, she just flung herself at me. I told her that I was interested in you but she was really persistent."_

_Bethany's mouth fell open. "No. That's not true." She was stumbling over her words. _

"_It's not my fault, Anna. She was begging me." _

_The other people gaped at the scene. _

"_Stop lying!" Bethany cried out. She turned to Anna. "Anna, you have to believe me!"_

_Anna turned to face the blonde. Her eyes were hard. "I told you that he was mine. I wasn't joking when I said I would ruin anyone who came near him, Bethany." _

"_I didn't do anything! Anna you have to believe me!" _

"_Why should I?" Anna asked. "You're nothing but trash. Just like your cousin." _

"_I kept telling her that she would lose your friendship." Jack said. "She said that you meant nothing to her." _

"_Liar!" Bethany held her head. "He raped me!" _

_Her head whipped to the side. Anna withdrew her hand and glared at her. Bethany touched her cheek. She knew there was going to be a bruise. "You hit me." _

_Anna put her finger in Bethany's face. "How can you blame him? You flung yourself at him. You fucking whore." Anna paused. "You're ruined. I'm going to destroy you." She stormed out of the room. The rest of them followed her like she was the queen. Bethany figured that in some way she was. There was a crowd gathering around the room. They dispersed, but not before working on their gossip. Bethany inwardly groaned. The last thing she needed was to be part of viscous gossip. She fell to the floor, her head in her hands. She looked up when she heard a throat being cleared.. _

_Jack Christopher Shaw stared down at her with utter contempt. An evil smirk graced his lips. "You look pathetic." _

"_Bastard." Bethany choked out. "I'm going to have you arrested." _

"_My family is the richest in New York City, Bethany. My father is the mayor. Who the fuck is going to believe you?" He shook his head. "I told you that you were going to regret it. I told you that nobody says no to me. But you never listen. You walk up with your nose stuck in the air. You're nothing. You're pathetic. And now? Your life is going to be ruined. Have fun being alone." He waved his fingers at her before walking out of the room. _

_Bethany felt the walls shake when he slammed the door after him. _

_She took in a deep breath when she walked out of the room. She could see better now. She still gripped the railing, for fear of falling. She walked through the crowd of teenagers. She could feel the glares. She could hear the whispers and the laughter. She looked up and saw Anna glaring at her. Bethany summoned up her courage and glared back defiantly. _

_It wasn't until she walked into her house that she fell to the floor crying loudly. Her sobs came out loud and heart wrenching. Her air supply was becoming restricted. She could hear faint footsteps running towards her but she didn't register them. It wasn't until Bevin was holding her and stroking her hair that she calmed down…a little bit and told them what had happened. Her brother looked murderous and her father was yelling for revenge. Her mother stared at her in shock. Bethany could see the tears forming in her mother's eyes. She felt Marcus slip his hand into hers. Bethany gripped it back. _

Her eyes snapped open when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked up. She saw a teenage girl before. She was petite. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. "Hi!" She said happily. "Are you Bethany?" At her nod, the brunette smiled. "Great! I'm Molly Greene. I'm your tour guide. This is going to be so great! It's not everyday we get a new student so I'm kind of excited."

Bethany nodded, trying to follow the fast talking brunette. She cleared her throat and looked at her lap. "Could we find my locker first?" Bethany asked.

Molly laughed. "Oh yeah, sure!"

They walked out of the office and into the hallway. Students were yelling across the hall to their other friends. Many of them were laughing. She saw some of them looking at her.

"Who's the new girl?"

"_Didn't you hear? She slept with Jack. And he's interested in her best friend. Honestly, who would backstab their best friend?" _

"When did we get a new student?"

"_That's not all. Apparently, she slept with the chemistry T.A." _

"She's kind of hot."

"_What a slut." _

"Where did she come from?"

"_I can't believe she showed up for school." _

Molly nudged her. "Are you okay?"

Bethany nodded slowly. "Just spaced out a little bit."

Molly nodded sympathetically. "So I hear you came from Upper Manhattan. Is it like Gossip Girl? I mean I love that show and I've always wanted to know if Upper Manhattan teenagers were like that." She looked at Bethany. "So…what's it like?"

"Honestly?" Bethany asked. "It's easy to fall from grace."

Bethany should know. She still has the bruises and the never ending nightmares.

* * *

Chapter 2 is now done. I hoped you all liked it. It may have gotten a little bit confusing above when there were italics and then there weren't. The ones in normal font are the ones that the Tree Hillers are saying and the ones in italics are from New York City. Gosh, those rich kids, eh?

Joking! Gossip Girl though? Yeah, I own nothing from there either. Anything you recognize…I don't own!

Oh my reviewers…how I love thee. Let me tell you the ways!

Jude136: Thank you for reviewing and I really hope that this chapter pleased you!

Brooke6404: I love Bevin too! I'm glad that you liked it and I hope your friend read it and liked it too! Thank you for the review and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

Othgirl93: Thank you. I love Bevin and Skills too! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm kind of upset that Bevin isn't in season 5. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it!

Ash492: I really hope that this story continues to be neat. I'm kind of struggling with it right now but hopefully it all works out. Thank you for the review and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

Onetreehillgirl066: Me too! I've been looking and looking for a Bevin/Skills story and can't find many. I've even tried google! Thank you so much. I'm really happy that you enjoyed the first chapter and I really hope that you liked this one as well. Well, now you know what happened to Bethany and I really hope that I did her justice. More of what happened will appear in future chapters. Thanks for the review!

Thank-you to everyone who reviewed and read the story!

Sincerely

**Goldsilver02**

P.S. Sorry for any grammatical errors and if I missed anybody. You all mean a lot to me. Kisses, hugs and cookies!


	3. Past Faces, Meet Present Faces

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Pairings: Skills/Bevin. Others as well.

Summary: After four years, Bevin Mirskey is coming home with some surprises of her own.

Author's note: Thank you for everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! I hope everyone likes this chapter and don't worry. Skills/Bevin will be coming very soon!

* * *

The Truth in Believing

Chapter 3: Faces of the Past, Meet Faces of the Present

_Well I never thought I'd end up here never  
Thought I'd be standing where I am  
I guess I kind of thought that it would be easier than this  
I guess I was wrong now one more time_

Sick Cycle Carousel- Lifehouse

* * *

It had been a week since Bethany started Tree Hill High. It had been a week since Marcus started St. James Episcopal School. It had been a week since Bevin started her new job as an advice columnist for The Tree Hill Gazette.

It was surprisingly easy to fall into a routine. Bethany was always the first one up. She always had breakfast ready on the table. Bevin would go around making sure that Marcus knew that shirts were supposed to go over his head and not wrapped around his waist. She would push Bethany up the stairs and tell her to get ready while she did the dishes. Bethany would pull Marcus out of his chair and walk out the door. Bevin would set the alarm and make sure to lock the door behind her. She always dropped Bethany off first and then Marcus second. She would then drive to her work and eat her lunch in her cubicle. At the end of her work day she would pick up Marcus and then Bethany. They would go home and while walking into the house they would all argue about which movie they would watch that night.

That's why Bevin expected that night, Friday, to go as planned. As routine dictated.

She was sadly mistaken.

* * *

Her first hint should have been when Bethany got into the car. She shut the door and sat in her seat. The younger blonde was sitting quietly in the passenger seat.

Marcus tapped her on the shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Bethany turned her head and gave him a small smile. "Nothing's wrong kiddo."

Bevin snorted and put the car in Drive. "Don't lie."

"Lying is bad." Marcus said.

"You tell her baby." Bevin said. She glanced over at Bethany. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

Bethany looked over at Bevin and shrugged. "I'll tell you later."

Bevin frowned but nodded slowly. The car was filled with silence. There were no conversations about what happened in school. Marcus was busy staring out the window and Bethany was constantly staring at her lap. Bevin stared out the window shield and stopped at a red light.

No one spoke a word about what movie they would watch that night. That in itself was odd. For as long as Bevin could remember, Bethany always had a say in what movies they would watch. Bevin bit her lip. She pressed on the gas when the light turned green.

It had to be serious.

Did someone find out? Were they saying bad things about Bethany? Was Bethany not happy in Tree Hill? Realistically, Bevin knew that it had only been a week. Obviously, Bethany was not used to the small town life. It was normal for someone to experience homesickness. Bevin knew all about that. Then again, Bevin knew people in New York. All Bethany knew were the two people occupying the car with her and Molly.

Bevin turned the corner and then pulled into the driveway.

Marcus was out the car door faster then Bevin could blink.

"Excited to get the weekend started little guy?" Bevin asked.

Marcus nodded. "I like school." He said. "But I love you two more."

Bevin smiled and ruffled his hair. She unlocked the door and pressed in the alarm code. "Love you too buddy."

"Ditto!" Bethany called out from behind them. She looked at Bevin and inched her head towards the kitchen.

Bevin nodded and looked back at her son. "Do you have any homework?" Marcus shook his head. "Alright, why don't you watch T.V. for a little bit?" She watched as her son ran into the living room. Once she heard the television screen come to life Bevin made her way into the kitchen.

Bethany had two bowls, two spoons and was scooping large amounts of ice cream in the bowls.

Bevin came to a halt. She stared blankly at the bowls and at Bethany. "Alright," Bevin said, taking a seat on one of the stools surrounding the Island. Bethany took the seat across from her and pushed a bowl and a spoon in front of her. Bevin pushed it back. "Tell me what's wrong. Did someone say anything? Did anyone find out?"

Bethany shook her head and pushed the bowl back at her older cousin. "This isn't about me." She said. "It's about you and Marcus." She paused. "You're going to need that by the way."

Bevin pushed the bowl away and leaned forward. "What about me and Marcus? What happened?" She felt her throat close up. Her palms were beginning to sweat.

Bethany sighed, "I met Skills today."

Bevin stared at her cousin in shock.

Bethany stared back at her. "In my defence I didn't even know it was him. Well, actually that's kind of a lie. I knew who he was. He honestly hasn't changed much. From the pictures you showed me I mean. I was waiting for Molly because she had P.E. before lunch and I had a prep period and I guess the basket-ball team had a meeting in the gym because the coaches were there and so were the players. I bumped into him because…well…it was an accident! I swear it was!"

Bevin cleared her throat. "You didn't say anything…did you?"

Bethany shook her head wildly. "Of course not!" She looked down at her hands. "But something did happen. He was looking at me and he said, _'you look familiar'_ and I'm standing there like _'honestly? You kind of impregnated my cousin and you have a son you have no idea about' _but I didn't say anything like that. So, I'm there stuttering like an idiot but I finally tell him that I'm new at the school so there's no way that he could know me…when _it_ happened."

Bevin sighed. "What is '_it_?'"

"I guess Molly had been yelling my name and I didn't hear her. Well, I finally did hear her when she called out my name. My _full_ name and she yelled it out pretty loud. So, Skills looks at me like I grew another head and then he looked really angry. The two other coaches looked up too and came to stand next to Skills. They were pretty cute too, but that's moot point. _'Mirskey?'_ he asks, and then I bolt out of there grabbing Molly on the way out."

"Oh. God." Bevin said. "From then until now that means that he…" Bevin trailed off.

"It means that he's probably come to the conclusion that his ex-girlfriend who left him the morning after graduation is back in town." Bethany tried smiling but failed. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't know he has a kid though."

Bevin grabbed the bowl of ice cream in front of her and took a big scoop and shoved the spoon of cold goodness in her mouth. "I knew this day was going to come. But so soon?"

Bethany shrugged. "This is a small town."

Bevin groaned and laid her head on the cool marble counter. "You have no idea how small it can get."

"It can't be smaller than Stars Hollow." Bethany supplied.

Bevin shook her head and stared mournfully at her bowl. "Oh, it can get much smaller than Stars Hollow."

Bethany let out a low whistle. "We're screwed then cousin."

Bevin quirked an eyebrow. "'We?'"

Bethany saluted her older cousin with her silver spoon. "Hey, you go down, I go down."

* * *

Her second hint should have been the doorbell. It was eight o'clock when it rang. Bevin sat up from her position of the couch and glanced at Bethany. Bethany was already off the couch and striding towards the door. Bevin glanced at Marcus. Marcus stared back at Bevin. Bevin had just finished telling him that his father, who she constantly talked about, was living in the same town as them.

"_I knew that." Marcus said. _

_Bethany and Bevin frowned. "How?" They asked simultaneously. _

"_Uncle Noah told me." Marcus said proudly. _

_Bevin narrowed her eyes at Bethany while the younger blonde rolled her eyes, "Uncle Noah," Bevin said, "Has a big mouth." _

Presently, Bethany opened the door and stared at the two females on the front porch. She recognized the short brunette but didn't recognize the taller blonde. "Hi." She said.

Brooke Davis smiled brightly. "Bethany right?" At her nod, Brooke continued, "Great, I knew it started with a B…like me! This is my best friend Peyton Sawyer. Is Bevin in?"

Before Bethany could answer, Bevin came to stand next to Bethany. Peyton let out a squeal and launched herself into Bevin's arms. "I thought Brooke was lying!"

"I take offence to that P. Sawyer." Brooke said.

Peyton let go of Bevin. "God, you've grown up so much."

Bevin smiled and gestured for them to come in. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked laughing.

Brooke shared a look with Peyton. "Peyton and I wanted to go down to Rivercourt and we thought that we'd grab you, Bethany and Marcus."

Peyton frowned. "Marcus? Who's Marcus?"

Bevin looked at Brooke who had a hand clapped over her mouth. "You didn't tell her?"

Brooke shook her head and removed her hand. "I said I wouldn't." She glanced at Peyton. "Don't be mad!"

"Mommy!" Marcus yelled coming into the foyer. "Who are they?"

Peyton's mouth dropped open. "Holy Sh- never mind. Oh. God." She looked at Marcus, then at Bevin, back to Marcus and finally back to Bevin. "He doesn't know does he?"

Bevin shook her head. "No, he doesn't."

"Oh, he's going to flip." Peyton said.

Brooke clapped her hands. "We've come to that conclusion already. Rivercourt anyone?"

Bevin shook her head. "It's late Brooke. I have to give Marcus a bath."

"What's Rivercourt?" Marcus asked.

"It's a place where people go play basketball." Peyton answered.

"I love basketball!" Marcus answered.

Peyton smiled. "I had a feeling that you would." She glanced up at Bevin. "Come on, Bevin. It's been so long. We have to catch you up on a lot."

"Tons and tons of interesting stuff." Brooke added.

Bevin shrugged and looked at Bethany. "What do you think?"

Bethany sighed. "Can I invite Molly?"

Peyton frowned. "Molly Greene?"

Bethany nodded. "Yeah. How do you know her?"

"She's living in my old room."

"Oh! You're _Peyton_!" She shook her head. "That's pretty cool. I guess this town really is that small. I'll just give her a call and I'll grab a sweater for you and Marcus, Bevin"

"Thanks Beth!" Bevin yelled up the stairs watching as Bethany climbed up them two at a time.

Bevin looked down at Marcus who was laughing at something Brooke and Peyton were saying.

It was just Rivercourt. She had been to Rivercourt so many times before.

Nothing could go wrong.

At least Bevin hoped nothing could go wrong.

* * *

She was _wrong_. She was so _horribly __**wrong**_

Molly Greene met them half-way to the basket-ball court. Bethany and Molly immediately started talking with Peyton adding her two cents periodically. Bevin stared at her cousin with a smile. She was fitting in. Even if she did only have one friend. Sometimes, all it took was one good person to feel good. Bevin knew that having a good friend meant a lot to Bethany. Seeing as her previous friend turned out to be a complete and utter bitch. Bevin never really liked Anna Farrell anyways. Brooke was walking next to Bevin listening to Marcus as he talked on and on about his new school.

"I have a godson that goes to your school." Brooke said. "His name is Jamie Scott."

"I know him!" Marcus yelled excitedly. "He's in my class."

Bevin smiled at her son's happiness. Yeah, she knew who Jamie Scott was. She was in the waiting room with the rest of their group when Haley gave birth to him. Bevin almost dropped the knife she was holding, while she was cutting vegetables, when Marcus told her about the new friend he made at school on his first day.

They arrived at Rivercourt and Marcus immediately started running around the court. He was playing tag with Bethany and Molly.

The three older females sat on the picnic watching the other part of their group run around.

Brooke and Peyton caught Bevin up on everything that had happened.

She blinked, taking in all the information they told her. "So we don't like Lindsey?"

Peyton snorted. "Brooke likes her. I'm _trying_ to be civil."

"Trying being the key word in that sentence." Brooke laughed.

Bevin started laughing too. Peyton glared at them before breaking out into laughter of her own.

"Come and join us!" Bethany yelled.

Bevin shrugged and looked at her two companions. "I don't know about you two, but I'm going to act like a kid again." She sprinted off, grabbed her son and spun him around in circles.

Marcus shrieked with laughter. Brooke and Peyton smiled and ran towards the middle of the court.

It was later; when everyone was on the pavement watching as Bethany tried showing Brooke some basic ballet moves that they heard the voices. Bevin clutched onto Marcus and looked into the distance. The possibility that it would be him was unlikely…right? Brooke and Peyton turned around too. Bethany left Brooke's side and walked towards Bevin and Marcus.

Brooke and Peyton broke off from the group and walked towards the other group that was coming closer to them. Bethany helped Bevin and Marcus off of the pavement. Molly came to stand next to Bethany and squinted at the group. She let out a sharp squeak. She clutched Bethany's arm. "Oh. God."

Bethany looked at the brunette. "What? What is it?"

"Those are some of the Tree Hill Ravens!" She whispered urgently. "The coaches are with them too. You met one of the coaches today."

Bethany whipped her head towards Bevin. Bevin stood frozen to the ground.

Peyton came to stand next to Bevin. "He's here." She whispered. "So are Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Lindsey."

Bevin grabbed Bethany's hand. "We need to get out of here."

"Too late." Bethany whispered back.

She didn't look. Bevin didn't even have to look. She knew who broke off from the other group to stand directly in front of her. She could feel his presence. Her heart picked up its pace. Her throat suddenly went dry and she felt Marcus slid behind her.

"It's true." He said. "You're back."

Bevin blinked back the tears. She looked up at him. Good God. Could he have gotten any sexier? "Yeah." She said. Her voice broke and she mentally cursed herself. "I'm back."

"Why?"

Bevin shrugged her shoulders. "It was time."

The group of men, teenage boys and women behind him stood still. Not saying anything.

Bethany gripped Bevin's hand tightly. Peyton held her other hand.

Before he could say anything else a small voice cut through the starry and slightly cool night. "Mommy? Is that my daddy?" Marcus peeked his head around his mother's legs and stared at the dark man in front of his them. He let go of Bevin's waist and came to stand in front of her.

Bevin placed her hand on Marcus's shoulder and nodded slowly. "Yeah Marcus, this is your dad." She wiped her hand at a loose tear. "Skills meet your son, Marcus Antoine Mirskey."

Antown "Skills" Taylor stared at the little boy in front of him. He turned his gaze to the blonde woman that stood behind him. He was never at a loss for words. At least not really. But in that moment, staring at the woman he thought he once knew and then staring at the little who looked _so_ much like him...he found that there was a first time for everything.

* * *

I'm not very happy with this chapter. This always happens and I don't like it! (cries like a baby) I'm so sorry if this update disappointed people. I promise that the chapters to come will be better. I do hope that you all liked it though!

Oh my reviewers. You guys are the best. Really, I truly adore you all!

Shout-outs:

Bibleboymary4ever: I miss Bevin too! You know I think that Bevin and Skills are my favourite characters so when they got together it was awesome. Thank you for the review and I am so sorry that I missed your reviews before! I feel horrible about it! Thank you though for taking the time to review. It means a lot to me. I hope you liked this chapter!

TutorWife: You are another reviewer that I missed and I apologize for that too! I guess I really am horrible at this type of thing. I'm sorry! I'm so happy to hear that you like the story so far. How about now? So now, I hope that the whole Bethany thing was cleared up. If you have any questions or anything don't be afraid to ask questions! There will be more Skills in the story to come. Intense huh? I don't, I'm trying and this is the first time I'm dealing with a story like this so I hope that I'm doing it justice. Thank you for your review. It means a lot to me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Caseycoop: I love stories that involve Bevin too! Thank you for the review and I hope that you liked this chapter!

Broke6404: Poor Bethany indeed. Oh trust me, there will be more Anna and Jack to come. But yeah, Anna's a mean person and Bethany will have much more to deal with in the future. I'm so happy that you love it! I hope that this chapter was good and I hope that you enjoy it! It's okay if your friend doesn't have an account, I just hope that she likes it too! Thank you for the review!

McNerdy: Don't be sorry! It's okay! I'm glad that you think this story is different. Yeah Bevin is one of my favourite characters on One Tree Hill. Tied up there with Brooke and Owen. Thank you for the review! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! P.S. Are you a fan of Grey's Anatomy? Because if so, I am too!

Literati and naley forever: I am very happy that you like this story so far. Who knows? Maybe they'll show Bevin in the episodes to come! Crossing my fingers and toes! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Onetreehillgirl066: Right off the top of me head? No. I don't. I know that if you search Bevin and Skills on the search engine on then some stories will pop up. Also try Google. I'm pretty sure that I found some stories there. They are a rare couple regarding stories, but I'm hoping that that will change! Thank you for the review! I hope you liked this chapter!

Biblemaryboy4ever: Ah, we meet again! Lol. Thank you for the review and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Did I mention that I was sorry?!

Sweetchristie03: Thank you so much for the review! I hope that you liked this chapter as well!

Wow, guys. You are all amazing! Thank you so much. I hope I got everyone. I apologize if I forgot anyone!

You guys rock!

Sincerely

**Goldsilver02**

P.S. Sorry for any grammatical errors!


	4. Everything in Time

* * *

Disclaimer: I've got nothing

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Pairings: Skills/Bevin. Others as well.

Summary: After four years, Bevin Mirskey is coming home with some surprises of her own.

Author's note: Thank you for everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! I hope everyone likes this chapter and don't worry. Skills/Bevin will be coming very soon!

* * *

The Truth in Believing

Chapter 4: Everything in Time

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_Everyone's here_

_Everyone's here_

_Everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next?_

I Dare You To Move- Switchfoot

* * *

"You kept my child away from me!"

"I didn't keep him away from you! I tried calling you but I couldn't!"

"So you decided at _that_ moment to grow a damn conscience? Why didn't you grow one _before_ you left me!"

"It _killed_ me to leave you. I was heartbroken but I had to leave!"

"Why? Did you suddenly come to the decision that I wasn't good enough for you?"

Bethany heard a sob come through her cousins' mouth. She closed her eyes and willed the yelling to stop. Even in her room, with the door shut she could hear the two adults down the stairs yelling at each other. Bethany knew that confronting the father of her child was something that her cousin had always been afraid of. She was there every time Bevin picked up the phone and then shut it again. She never did go through with the calls.

She sighed and crept out of her bed. Her socked feet hit the hardwood floor and she opened the door. The voices intensified as she walked into the hallway. She stopped in her place when she saw the small figure sitting on the top stair, clinging to the railing.

He looked so sad that it made Bethany's heart break. She walked towards him and sat down next to the little boy. He looked at blonde teenager and leaned against her. Bethany wrapped her arms around him. "It's going to be okay little man."

"Why are they fighting?" Marcus asked his voice cracking.

Bethany bit her lip. "Sometimes, adults fight because they need to."

"That makes no sense."

"I know, buddy. These things aren't really supposed to make sense. People fight because they just need to." Bethany nudged him. "You know, back when we were all in New York, you weren't even born yet but your mom was pregnant with you, my parents used to fight all the time. They fought about little things and big things. My dad would tell mom that one color didn't look good on her and mom would ream him." She paused and let out a small smile, remembering the time her mother yelled at her father while throwing her collection of shoes at him. "The point is, is that when they would fight I would always go into my brother's room and stay there. Your mom would come too. The three of us would just sit in Noah's room." Bethany took a breath and bit back the tears that came to her eyes. "I'm telling you this because you always have me, Marcus. Your mom and I? We're always going to be here. Fighting or not."

The voices downstairs got lower until they heard a door slam shut. Bethany winced and she felt Marcus do the same thing. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Bethany had her arms wrapped around Marcus and Marcus was leaning into his older cousin. They both looked towards the sound of slow footsteps that climbed up the stairs. Both Bethany and Marcus locked eyes with Bevin.

Bethany noticed that Bevin looked…drained. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were stained with tears and her lower lip was trembling. Bethany stared at her older cousin and bit back a sigh. Bethany knew that it was taking all of Bevin's will-power to not breakdown.

Bevin took the seat next to Marcus and grasped his hand. She let out a shaky breath. "It's going to be okay." She said, her voice quivering. "Everything will be okay."

Marcus nodded, instantly. He let go of Bethany and wrapped himself around his mother. "Everything will be okay." He repeated.

Bevin looked over Marcus's head and locked eyes with Bethany. "It has to be."

Bethany felt herself nodding back. "It will be." She said.

The worst part was over…wasn't it?

Bethany sure as Hell hoped so.

* * *

_Monday morning came too soon. Her mother begged her to stay home. Her father told her that he would take her to school if she wanted him to. Noah promised that the next time he saw any of her supposed friends…they were dead. Bethany shook her head. She needed to do this. She needed to be stronger than they were. She needed to show people that she wasn't going to back down. _

_She was packing her backpack when Bevin knocked on her door and let herself in seconds later. Bevin sat on Bethany's bed and let out a small sigh. "Are you sure you want to do this?" _

_Bethany nodded. "Are you going to try and persuade me to stay home?" _

_Bevin shook her head. "No," she said, "I just want to make sure that you're ready." _

"_I am." Bethany said. She paused and sat down next to her cousin. "At least I hope I am." _

"_We're not going to think any less of you Beth, if you stayed home or transfer to a different school." Bevin told her. _

"_I know." Bethany said. "This is for me."_

_Bevin nodded slowly. "Okay then." She got up and pulled Bethany into a hug. "Everything will be okay." _

"_Do you promise?" Bethany asked._

"_No." Bevin answered truthfully. "But the worst is over, isn't it?" _

"_I hope so." _

_They were both wrong. The worst wasn't over; Bethany found out, while walking down the hallways of St. Christopher's High School, that the worst was just beginning. _

_Bethany squared her shoulders and tightened her hold on the straps of her backpack. She ignored the whispers and the pointed looks that were thrown her way. All she wanted to do was get to her locker and get through the day…in one piece. She breathed a sigh of relief when she neared her locker. She stopped in her tracks when she came to it. On her locker in white spray paint was the word 'whore'. Bethany stared at the word with disbelief. She turned away from her locker and came face to face with her ex-best friend Anna Farrell. "What do you want from me?" Bethany spat out. _

_Anna pushed her against the lockers. "To get the Hell out of my way…whore." _

"_You did this? Honestly Anna? Are you that desperate for Jack? He's a monster." Bethany told her. She shook her head at the red-head. All of those wasted years on their supposed friendship came back to Bethany. "But hey? I guess you two deserve each other. You're both the spawns of Satan." _

_Anna shook her head impatiently. She stared down at the shorter girl. "I told you at the party and I'll tell you again, you're done." _

_Bethany growled. "Yeah, I heard you the first time. Do you honestly think that some spray painted word is going to keep me away?" _

_Anna threw her head back and let out a bark like laugh. "Oh, that is just the beginning. Soon, everyone will know you for the actual whore you are." _

"_Well then," Bethany said clapping her hands. She looked around the hallway and noticed every pair of eyes on her and Anna. The two co-captain's of the varsity soccer team, ex-best friends and the two most influential seniors in St. Christopher's High School, having a face-off. "I guess it's good that I haven't done anything."_

_Anna leaned forward and smirked. "That's not what everyone else is saying."_

_Bethany glared at the red-head. "What did you do?" _

"'_We'" Anna corrected. "Jack and I along with many other seniors have managed to successfully turn everyone against you." _

"_You think I care about everyone else?" Bethany asked, she laughed in Anna's face, despite the sinking feeling in her stomach. _

"_You should." Anna told her. She turned around and walked away. _

_Bethany would later understand what Anna meant. _

* * *

Bethany Mirskey snapped out of her memory when she became aware of Molly waving her hand in front of the blonde's face. Bethany shook her head and stared at Molly. "I'm sorry, what?" She blinked wildly, trying to shield her eyes from the sudden attack of the bright sun. She gripped the picnic table.

Molly glanced at her new friend. "Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot."

"Just thinking." Bethany answered.

Molly nodded. "Do you miss New York? Are you getting homesick?"

"I miss my parents and brother." Bethany told her.

"What about your friends?" Molly asked, poking at her lunch.

"I didn't have any friends." Bethany told her truthfully.

"I don't believe that. You were probably one of the most popular girls in school. Cute boys in uniforms, killer parties, I'm sure you were at the center of it all."

Bethany shook her head. She wanted to tell Molly everything. She wanted to make Molly understand that nothing was as it seemed to be. "Molly," Bethany said, "What you see on the television, isn't even close to what it's really like. The guys? Sure they may be cute, but well over half of them get what they want and when they want it, with no regards to anyone else. At the parties? They aren't your normal parties. Things happen and it ruins lives."

Molly bit her lip and looked Bethany in the eye. "Is that why you don't miss it? Did something happen to you?"

"Ah, Bethany, just the girl I was looking for."

Bethany glanced up and looked at Principle Turner. She shielded her eyes from the sun. "Hi, Principle Turner. What can I do for you?"

"There is a student that needs a tutor. I'm hoping that you're willing to work with him." He held up a hand when Bethany was ready to protest. "I understand that you are still new to the school but your teachers tell me that you're already ahead in most of your classes."

Bethany nodded. "I did most of the stuff in my previous school."

"Are you agreeing then?" Principle Turner asked.

Bethany sighed. "Yes, Principle Turner, I'm up for it."

"Wonderful. His name is Quentin Fields and he will meet you in the Tutor Centre at three thirty." Principle Turner informed her.

Bethany nodded. "Looking forward to it."

She sat back down and watched as Principle Turner walked away. She watched as he paused in front of a couple that always seemed to be attached to the lips. She watched as they both jumped apart and she watched how Principle Turner reprimanded them. She shook her head and turned back to face Molly, who was staring at her with uneasiness. "What's wrong?" Bethany asked worriedly.

"You have no idea who Quentin Fields is…do you?" Molly asked.

Bethany shrugged. "I'm not deaf Molly. I've heard the things that are said about him. Why, what's the big deal?"

Molly hesitated remembering the events of the weekend past. "He's the Ravens star basketball player." She grimaced as Bethany choked on air, knowing that her new blonde friend was coming to the same conclusion. "He was there. On Friday night." She clarified.

"Oh shit." Bethany said. She shut her eyes and cradled her head in her hands. "This is so not what I need right now."

"What are you going to do?" Molly asked.

"What can I do? I already told Principle Turner that I'd tutor him. Here's to me hoping that he doesn't mention anything."

Molly laughed. "He's Quentin Fields."

Bethany mocked glared at the brunette. "Thanks Moll. You're a doll."

Molly laughed harder.

* * *

_Bethany gasped in pain as she was slammed into the lockers. "Slut." _

_She glared at the person who body-chucked her into the lockers. "Screw you." She hissed. She winced as she cradled her sore shoulder. In the past week she finally came to understand what Anna meant. Everyone treated her differently. Little freshmen who had no business with her made it their mission to call her names and whisper about her. Even teachers treated her differently. She shook her head at the memory of the Headmaster demanding to know whether or not she was in a sexual relationship with the Chemistry Teacher's Assistant._

_In Physical Education, she was the human punching bag. Lacrosse was the worst. She still had the bruises on her shins and stomach. She was sent to the Nurse's office when Michelle Goodman, fellow soccer player, Anna's new right hand puppet and Jack's cousin, elbowed her in the cheek. Bethany threw down her Lacrosse stick and lunged at the offending blonde. The teacher grabbed Bethany and sent her to the Nurse's office. _

_It was Friday when she limped out of St. Christopher's High School. Everyone was gone. The nurse made sure that the hallways were cleared before she let Bethany step foot in them. "High school can be evil." The nurse told her. _

_Bethany didn't disagree. _

_She was walking towards the bus bench when an arm from the shadow's pulled her behind the school. Her eyes narrowed and she was about to let out a scream when she saw who it was that grabbed her. A hand clamped over her mouth. "Don't even think about screaming, Mirskey." Jack Christopher Shaw hissed in her ear. _

"_Leave me alone." She told him once he let go of her mouth. She went to elbow him in the stomach but he blocked her. _

"_Why so mad?" He taunted. "I've missed you Bethie."_

"_You're deranged." She said. "And don't call me that."_

"_Why?" He asked. His hand played with the hem of her shirt. _

"_Get off!" She shrieked. She stomped on his foot and tried to get away. She felt his hands clamp down on her shoulders and he slammed her against the brick wall. "Stop it!" _

"_You think this past week was bad. Bethie?" He snarled. "It's going to get much, much worse. At my word, my father has the power to destroy yours. Your brother and his precious internship will be null and void. And your mother? She'll suddenly find herself in the same boat as her precious daughter." _

"_Leave my family out of your sick game." She said. She blinked back the tears. _

_He grabbed her arms tightly. She cried out in pain. "You have no idea how powerful my family is, Bethie." He leaned closer to her. "No idea." _

"_Fuck you." Bethany said. She doubled over in pain when his fist came in contact with her stomach. _

"_You already did that, Bethany." He turned and left the other way. _

_Bethany sat on the concrete. Her vision started to become blurry. She let the hot tears spill out of her blue eyes. Her stomach started to churn. She steadied herself on the ground and promptly threw up. The bitter aftertaste of vomit made her cry even more. _

_She didn't know how long it had been. She guessed it had been near an hour and a half before she finally got home. She was still wiping tears away from her eyes when she walked through the front door. Her mother was there, pacing back and forth. She stopped when the front opened and closed. "Bethany?" Her mother asked, her voice rising. "What's wrong? Simon! Come quick!" _

_Bethany let go of her backpack and watched as it fell to the floor with a loud thump. She sunk to the floor. Her mother crouched in front of her. From her peripheral vision she saw her father, brother; cousin and Marcus walk towards her. "I want to leave." Bethany choked out. _

"_Leave?" Her father asked. _

"_New York." Bethany clarified. "I want to leave New York." _

"_Oh Bethie," Her mother murmured. _

"_Don't call me that! Please, please don't call me that." _

_She saw tears spring to her mother's eyes and the guilt instantly ate away at the petite blonde. "I just want to leave it all behind." _

"_Where would you go?" Noah asked. _

_There was silence until Bevin spoke. "Tree Hill. We could go to Tree Hill. My mom and dad are leaving for Paris because of dad's work, so it could work. She could start over again." _

"_Yes," her father said, "But are __**you**__ ready to go back?" _

_Bevin nodded. "There's no time like the present." She looked at Bethany. "Is that okay with you?" _

_Bethany nodded. "I just want to leave." _

_Simon and Margaret Mirskey exchanged looks. "We'll make the arrangements." Simon said. _

_Margaret looked at her youngest child and only daughter. "Everything will be fine. You'll start over and everything will be fine." She collected her daughter in her arms and let her cry. _

"Are you Bethany Mirskey?" A voice called out.

Rapidly, Bethany wiped at her eyes and looked towards the voice. He was standing behind the chair two seats down from her. He was tall with a round face and big lips. His skin was smooth and dark. She nodded. "Yeah," She said clearing her throat. "I'm Bethany. You must be Quentin."

He nodded. "Yeah." He took the seat next to her and slouched down in the chair. "So…"

"Principle Turner told me that you're having trouble in Calculus." Bethany told him.

Quentin scoffed. "That _and_ English. Miss James-Scott told me that getting a tutor would be a good idea." He glanced at her. "I'm only here because if I don't pass by at least a C, I'm as good as done in basketball. The coaches are pretty strict on that."

"Back in New York you had to be a B student in order to play on any sports team." Bethany shook her head. "Anyways, so calculus and English then? That won't be too bad. We'll start with calculus first because it's easier to deal with numbers."

"You play a sport back in The Big Apple?" Quentin asked curiously.

"Soccer." Bethany answered. "So as I was saying, if you want to keep your spot on the basketball team then we should start with…" She trailed off when she saw him staring at her. Bethany laughed nervously and tucked a piece of loose blonde hair behind her ear. "Can I help you with something?"

"Why'd your cousin keep the kid a secret from my coach?" Quentin blurted. "I mean that's just wrong."

Bethany sighed. "She was scared and she did the only thing she could."

"Lie?"

"Avoid saying anything at all." Bethany corrected. She glanced and saw that only a few more people littered the tutor center.

"So she decides that now is a good time?"

"She came back for me." Bethany told him. "You know what? We shouldn't even be talking about this."

"What'd you do?" Quentin asked. "Did ya break a nail or something?"

Bethany gritted her teeth and shot him a tight smile. "None of your business."

"Is that why you were crying?"

Bethany mentally counted to ten. "Look, I'm here to help you keep your spot on the basketball team. The stuff you're doing in calculus right now? I've already done it. I know all there is. Principle Turner knows that and that's why he asked _me_ to tutor you. So you can either keep your mouth shut about my cousin and her child while accepting my help or I can tell Principle Turner that we can't work together."

"Can't a brotha speak his mind?" He asked grinning at her.

"You can speak your mind whenever you want…just not about my cousin or her son." She got up and packed her books in her backpack. "Look Quentin, from what I've heard you are the Ravens star basketball player. It would be a real shame to see your star role taken away from you. You know what though? It's your future and I tried." She sighed as she zipped up her backpack and swung it on her back. "The balls in your court Fields, do with it as you please." She patted him on the shoulder and left the tutor center, shaking her head.

Quentin Fields stared after the petite blonde girl with wonderment. He looked around the center and rubbed his eyes. He looked to the side and saw a medium height albeit scrawny guy with glasses and a beanie hat at the end of the room. "Hey kid?!" Quentin called out to him. He snickered when the kid jumped and dropped all of his papers. "What do you think I should do? Should I let Blondie tutor me?"

The guy with the glasses looked behind him and then side to side. He pointed at his chest. "Me?"

"Yeah you." Quentin said.

"Um…well…I believe that you should. She's very intellectual. She could help you very much."

Quentin nodded. "She that smart?"

"Yeah." A female voice said. "She's in my AP calculus class. The first day she was there we had a test. Mr. Rolland gave it to her just to see where she was. She got the highest score in the whole class."

"What was her score?" Quentin wondered.

"97"

Quentin let out a whistle. He stood up and gripped his backpack. He nodded to the two who spoke. The female nodded back while the guy let out a squeak and stared at the papers in front of him. "I've got to get my tutor back."

Quentin walked out of the tutor center and looked down the hallway. He could see small figure struggling with her locker. He smiled and started to walk quicker. Her back was facing him. "Hey Blondie!" He called.

He watched her back tense and she turned around. "I do have a name." She said.

He stared at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I know but calling you Blondie is funner."

"More fun." Bethany corrected.

"See!" Quentin said. "You're tutoring me already. You come highly recommended."

"You actually want me to tutor you?" She asked.

Quentin nodded. "Yeah, why not?" He paused. "I'll even make you a deal."

Bethany let out a small laugh. "This should be good."

"It is." Quentin promised. "We won't mention your cousin or her son. I also won't mention how I feel that she was in the wrong." He held up his hands in surrender, when Bethany glared at him. "I had to say that. You know to get it out of my system."

Bethany titled her head to the side. "Why should I tutor you?"

"Because I'm irresistible." Quentin said with a grin. He sighed at her pointed look. "Fine, _'I need help to keep my spot on the basketball team'_."

"And there will be no mentioning of what happened on Friday or anything that has to do with Skills, Bevin and Marcus…right?"

"Yup."

Bethany looked at him and nodded slowly. "Okay then." She said. "I'll tutor you." She stuck out her hand.

Her took her hand and shook it. "Oh, Blondie, I have a feeling that this is the start of a beautiful relationship."

* * *

Chapter four is done and complete. I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry for the wait. It's been hectic and…strange. What-ever will I do with myself. Hehehe. Anyways, thank you all for being patient and I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

I'm actually kind of pissed off at OTH. I am so happy that Bevin is finally back but I was really really really hoping for some Bevin and Skills reconciliation. Nope she's married to Tim Smith. How the Hell did that happen? Some major splainin' to do. I still love Bevin though. And Owen. And Brooke. And Nathan. And sometimes Peyton. Not so much Lucas or Haley. And Lindsay? Yeah not so much either. Oh and Nanny Carrie? She reminds me of Psycho Derek, but a brunette version and not so Hell bent on murder…rather she's partial to kidnapping. I think I almost peed my pants in the Hundred episode.

Now to my wonderful reviewers!

Brooke6404: Oh yes, an angry Skills=hotness. Drama is on its way. Something wicked this way comes indeed, and trust me, when it comes, it'll come. I'm fiddling around with some ideas. It might take a while. But some more third person's POV are going to come in. Hope that you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!

Toddntan: I really like the Breytin (Brooke, Peyton and Bevin) friendship so I want to put some of that in there. I'm really happy that you're enjoying this story! Me too! That's why I love her! She's just so…Bevin. She's great! I really hope that this chapter didn't disappoint you. I know that Skills wasn't in this one but I promise he will be in the next one! Oh Marcus, he's such a cutie isn't he? I am planning on making Marcus and Jamie little BFF's. They'd be so cute! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the review!

Ashley: I love Bevin too! She's just so great! I'm really happy that you're enjoying the story and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the review!

McNerdy: I've wanted to write about a close tight knit family so I took the one that we know least about (Bevin's) and made my own interpretation. I really enjoy writing them because I can relate to them too. Thank you so much! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. I agree. Grey's Anatomy does rock! I am however a huge fan of McSteamy and Izzie, they would so HOT together. That's just me though. I know! Brooke and Owen=love. The fact that he's smoking is a plus too! Thanks for the review!

Literati and naley forever: You know what? I see on television that mother's are keeping the paternity a secret and it pisses me off too because I'm like seriously? The guy lives next door or down the street and you're going to keep something this huge away from him? I don't know. Entertainment is what it is. Thank you for the review and I really hope that this chapter didn't disappoint you!

CarolinenotCarolyn: So what did you think about Bevin being married to Tim? That kind of pissed me off. But I love her anyway. I really wanted something symbolic in the last chapter so I chose Rivercourt because honestly? What didn't happen at Rivercourt? Heheh. I also wanted the whole gang there and it just happened I guess. I was worried at first whether it would be too corny or what not but I'm glad that you like it. Thank you so much! Its hard writing new characters and making them fit with the old ones so I'm glad that you like it! Thank you so much for the review and I hope that you like the chapter!

Onetreehillgirl066: I don't like Lucas at all actually. I've always thought that Brooke could do so much better and my friend who watches the show too always slaps me when I say that. She's a die hard Brucas fan too! But no…Brucas will not be another couple. I'm thinking of fitting Owen/Brooke in there because they are super cute and I'm just going goo-goo-ga-ga over him. I really hope that you continue to read the story though! Thank you for your review and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you everyone so much! I hope I didn't miss anyone and I did I apologize. You can yell at me if you want!

Truly

**Goldsilver02**

P.S. I am so sorry for any mistakes!


	5. The Road to Apologies

Disclaimer: I've got nothing

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Pairings: Skills/Bevin. Others as well.

Summary: After four years, Bevin Mirskey is coming home with some surprises of her own.

Author's note: This is story is kind of AU from the episodes!

* * *

The Truth in Believing

Chapter 5: The Road to Apologies

_He said it's crazy  
How love stays with me  
You know it hurts me  
That I didn't figure it out before  
And now it's too late for a soliloquy  
It's way too late for dignity  
It's time for apologies _

Apologies- Grace Potter and the Nocturnals.

* * *

Bevin Mirskey found it hard to concentrate on giving other people advice when she could barely take her own. That was why, sitting in her cubicle and staring at the blank computer screen, made her nauseous.

It had been a week since Skills found out about Marcus. It had been a week since Marcus last saw his father. It had been a week since everything she knew suddenly…disappeared. So, there she was. A week later, sitting in her cubicle and staring at the blank computer screen, wondering what she should write to someone who wrote to her…for advice.

She could always make something generic up. _'It's okay. Just stick it through and everything will be okay._' Then, she felt like she was cheating. She scratched that idea. She glanced at the corner of the computer screen, where the time stared at her. 4:59. Bevin let out a sigh and packed her things. In a minute she would be leaving. She would get into her car and drive the seven minutes and forty three minutes that it took to get to her house. She would open the door and find Bethany and Marcus on the couch watching the Discovery Channel. She would make dinner while both Bethany and Marcus told her about their day. Marcus would talk about Jamie and how cool it was to be friends with him. Bethany would talk about schoolwork, Molly and Quentin. Bevin would talk about work and everything else in between. They would eat dessert, watch some more television and then the three of them would fall asleep.

Then, the sun would come up and their day would start all over again.

It was routine. But even Bevin knew that routines never really stayed the way they were supposed to stay.

She clocked out and waved at her co-workers.

She left The Tree Hill Gazette. She left the parking lot and she left that lone letter tacked on her bulletin board, waiting to be responded to.

_Dear B,_

_Life is starting to get hard. I'm a single mother. Well, not really. My husband comes home…occasionally. He's been in and out of rehab. Every time he says that he's changed. He'll be a better father to our daughter. He'll be a better husband to me. Every time, he always disappoints us. It's come to the point where I just don't believe him. I'm thinking of getting a divorce. So, tell me, how am I supposed to tell the man that I still love, after everything he's done to me and my daughter…that I want to leave him? Does that make me selfish? Because I don't think I can take anymore of his empty promises. We've both made mistakes but he makes his constantly. I just…can't take it anymore. _

_Help, please._

_Single Mom with an Addict Husband. _

* * *

Her first hint should have been the fact that the television wasn't on. The living room was quiet. She checked in the kitchen. It was empty. The sinking feeling in her stomach increased. "Hello?" She called out. "Marcus? Beth? Where are you guys?"

"Up here!" She heard Bethany yell.

Bevin placed her keys on the kitchen counter and shrugged off her jacket. She threw it over the couch in the living room on her way to the stairs. She climbed the steps slowly. One by one. Click. Clack. Click. Clack. The sound of her shoes were starting to bug her. She shucked them off and threw them in her room. She made her way down the hall, to Marcus's room.

The door was slightly ajar and she pushed it open. "What are you guys doing up…here?" She trailed off when she saw her sons' tear-stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. She glanced at Bethany and Marcus and sunk down on his bed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and put her head on his. "Hey, sweetie. What happened?"

"N-n-nothing."

"Liar."

Marcus stayed silent.

Bevin glanced at Bethany who was now seated on the floor. "Are you going to tell me?"

Bethany shrugged. "Jamie was talking about his family. His mom, his dad. His grandma, his aunt Lily. His aunts Brooke and Peyton. His uncles Lucas, Mouth…and Skills."

Bevin bit her lip and the sinking feeling in her stomach…dropped to its lowest point.

"How come my best friend knows more about my dad then I do?" Marcus asked sniffling. "How come he hasn't come to see me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not baby. It's just…your dad didn't even…well…I never really got around to telling him that he was going to be a father." Bevin told him. She held him tighter.

"How come?" He asked.

"I was scared." Bevin admitted. "I was afraid that he would yell at me and hate me. I was being weak."

"But he knows me now! He should come and visit me."

Bevin could feel her sons' shoulders shake with upcoming sobs. "I know, sweetie, I know."

"I wanna know my dad." Marcus said crying.

"I want to know your dad again too." Bevin said, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

Bevin glanced up at Bethany as she quietly got up and made her way to the door. She watched as Bethany smiled sadly and nodded once. Then, she was gone. Slipping out the bedroom door and making her way downstairs to start on the dinner that Bevin knew she wouldn't be making that night.

So, Bevin did what any normal mother would do under the circumstances of finally figuring out that nothing was the way she left the small town nor would anything ever get back to the way before she left…she held her four year old son and cried with him.

* * *

Her second hint should have been when she saw Bethany sitting at the kitchen table with a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. Marcus was sleeping and Bevin was watching her cousin eat ice cream. "Okay," Bevin said, "What's wrong?"

Bethany shrugged. "Nothing." She said swallowing a spoonful of ice cream.

"Liar."

Bethany sighed. "Molly wants to tryout for cheerleading."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's good…I guess. She asked me to be there at her tryout tomorrow afternoon."

Bevin nodded her head. "For like, moral support?"

"Yeah, I guess." Bethany let out a sigh and stabbed her ice cream with the spoon. "I'm happy for Molly, really I am. She deserves this. It's not like it's going out of my way, right? I mean I have to wait there tomorrow for Quentin anyways. He has basketball and Molly is going to have her cheerleading tryouts and then I'm going to be stuck in the stadium thinking of a hundred different ways to kill Skills and not get caught and then I'm going to probably say something stupid and…I don't know."

Bevin leaned back in her chair. "What's really going on, Beth?"

"Everything. I think that it's all starting to sink in, you know. Leaving New York, dealing with what Jack and Anna and the rest of that damn school did, tutoring Quentin, Molly suddenly deciding that she wants to be a cheerleader, Skills being a pig-headed male, Marcus worrying that he's not good enough and you have your own problems."

"Hey! I'm perfectly fine."

Bethany scoffed. "Liar." She let out a breath. "I feel like you're going to breakdown all of a sudden and I'm scared that I won't be there for you or for Marcus and I'm afraid of being left alone. And I miss my mom and my dad and I miss Noah and I miss how everything used to be. I miss how _I _used to be."

Bevin stared at her cousin in wonderment. "Sweetie, how long have you been feeling like this?"

Bethany let out an exasperated sigh and fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. "All of a sudden! It's just like, all bubbling up and I hate feeling like this. And I'm not even PMSing!"

Bevin let out a small laugh and gently lifted her cousins' chin and looked her in the eye. "Let it out, sweetie. Let it out."

And so, Bethany did. She fell into her cousin's open arms and cried. "It hurts!" She sobbed. "It hurts!"

"I know it does." Bevin soothed. "I know."

* * *

Antown "Skills" Taylor, wasn't normally a vindictive person. He usually let people explain themselves before he made the accusations. He doesn't usually jump to conclusions and he never usually ignores a little four year old boy who looks so much like him.

He had to give some props to Bevin. At least she didn't lie to him. Like all those women on the Soap Opera's that Fergie watches when he thinks nobody is home, do.

He, Lucas and Nathan watched as the rest of the basketball team didn't bother to hide the fact that they were concentrating on the cheerleaders on the other side of the gym rather than on their game. "Were we like this?" Skills asked Lucas.

Lucas smiled. "We weren't." He frowned when he heard Nathan scoff. "Okay so maybe we were."

Skills shook his head as Lucas started to yell at the team for their lack of attention. His eyes wandered around the gym. They stopped at a short blonde sitting on the bleachers with a bunch of papers on her lap. He squared his shoulders and locked eyes with Nathan. Skills motioned that he was going to talk to the blonde and Nathan nodded slowly.

So, Skills sucked up all the courage he had and walked up the bleachers. He walked up them slowly. One by one. Until he finally came to stand next to the blonde. She looked up at him and then looked back down at her papers. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" She asked.

He winced. "You're Bethany right? Quentin's tutor?"

"I'm Bethany, Bevin's cousin and the person that Marcus considers an aunt." She paused. "And yes, I am Quentin's tutor."

Skills nodded. "So," He said. "What are you doing here?"

Bethany whipped her head around and stared at him with disbelief. "My friend is trying out for cheerleading and I'm waiting for Quentin. I'm tutoring him after practice." She cocked her eyebrow. "Anything else you want to ask me?"

'_Yes.'_ Skills thought. _'Tell me everything. Tell me the four years that I missed with Bevin and Marcus._' "No." He replied.

Bethany let out a scowl and glared at him. "Fine then." She said. "Let _me_ inform _you_ about some things then; Marcus came home crying yesterday because he thinks that he's not good enough for you which is outrageous because I don't care how cute Jamie Lucas Scott is Marcus is _so_ much better, Bevin is trying to be strong, really she is but she's going to break down any day now because she's wrought with guilt and she thinks you hate her. I'm contemplating killing you right here because you're such a pig-headed ape but I'm trying to restrain myself because enough crap has happened in my life and I so do not need to add you to the list. What else can I inform you about? Oh right, how about this, over the past four years Bevin has told me so much about you. She's also told Marcus so much about you, what she failed to mention though is the fact that you're a bonafide jackass who makes little four year old boys cry because you're a coward." She took in a shaky breath and continued to glare at him.

"Wow." Skills said.

"'_Wow?'"_ Bethany mimicked. "I blurt all of these things out to you and all you have to say is _'wow?'"_

"What do you expect me to say?" Skills wondered. "What can I say?"

"How about this, _'I promise not to be a dickhead anymore and I promise to get off my ass and visit my son and the mother of my child who I still love.'"_

"I don't still love her."

"Liar." Bethany sighed and looked at him. "Look, Bevin, she knows that she made a mistake. She's tried calling you so many times but she couldn't go through it. She likes to say that she's strong and she likes to pretend that she has everything together but she doesn't. Inside she's still that eighteen year old girl who is so scared of everything unknown. She's still just human."

They both fell into a lapse of silence. Each watching the people on the gym floor. The cheerleaders doing flips. The basketball players doing lay-ups. They both continued watching as the people below went on with their daily lives, completely unaware of the dilemma from the two people on the bleachers.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Skills asked. "I'm kind of lost."

"So are Bevin and Marcus." Bethany informed him. "Just…try meeting them somewhere in the middle."

"I guess I should talk to them huh?"

"That would be a start."

'_Easier said than done.' _Skills thought.

* * *

Bevin glanced at her son and smiled. Bethany was running late as Bevin knew she would. Bevin remembered what it was like to be a cheerleader. Long afternoons listening to Brooke and laughing with friends. She felt a sharp pang in her chest as she remembered the past.

Currently, Marcus was glued on the television watching the Discovery Channel. It was shark week. Bevin winced when a Great White showed itself on the screen.

"Look at how big it is, mom!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's huge and scary." Bevin ruffled her son's buzzed head and got off the couch to answer the door when the doorbell rang.

"Maybe it's Aunt Beth!" Marcus yelled out.

"Aunt Beth has her own keys remember?"

Marcus followed his mother to the foyer and shrugged. "She's blonde." He replied cheekily.

Bevin laughed and faked offence. "I am too!"

"I know." Marcus smiled and stuck out his tongue at Bevin when she stuck hers out at him.

Bevin was still smiling when she opened the door. It wasn't until the door was fully opened when her smile dropped from her face. "Skills." She breathed out.

Skills shifted his feet and let out a small wave. "Hi, Bevin. Can I…uh…come in?"

Bevin looked at him blankly and then nodded quickly. "Yeah, sure."

Skills walked through the door and stopped to look at the four year old boy in front of him. They both stood there for a while looking at each other. Skills felt like he was looking in a mirror of the past. Marcus looked so much like him. Except his eyes. He had Bevin's eyes. That much he knew. "Hi, Marcus." Skills said. "Um…I'm your dad."

Marcus nodded and grabbed Skills' hand. Skills gripped it back and dropped to his knees so that he was looking Marcus in the eyes, which looked so much like his mother's. "I know." Marcus replied.

Bevin had a hand to her mouth while she watched the interaction between her son and the man that still has a piece of her heart.

* * *

They had put Marcus to sleep fifteen minutes ago. Skills watched as the little boy yawned after a whole afternoon with his father and mother. Bevin got up and told Marcus that it was time for bed. Skills had taken that as his cue to leave but Bevin stopped him. "Do you…maybe want to help me tuck him in?"

Marcus looked up and him and beamed through his tiredness. "Can you read me a story? Mom and Aunt Beth do it but Aunt Beth still isn't here."

Skills looked at Bevin and then at Marcus and knew that he couldn't say no. "Sure. Yeah, I'd like that."

Watching the little boy drift off into dreamland tugged at his heart. Was this how Nathan and Haley felt every time they tucked in Jamie? Skills had tucked Jamie in before too, but it was _nothing_ compared to watching his own son tug at the blankets and smile softly before slipping into a good night's sleep.

He watched Bevin kiss Marcus' forehead and Skills hesitantly did the same. "Sleep tight, little man."

"M'kay dad." Was the sleepy response.

Skills eyes widened and he felt himself puff out his chest. Yeah, that was him. A dad.

He followed Bevin out of the room and down the stairs. "So." Skills said.

"So." Bevin repeated.

They were in the living room standing across from one another.

"Skills"

"Bevin"

They spoke simultaneously and let out a chuckle. "You first." Bevin said.

Skills nodded. "Okay, I just wanted to say that…well…I'm sorry for not coming by sooner." He cleared his throat. "Marcus, he's amazing."

He watched Bevin sink down on the couch with her head in her hands. "You're…apologizing to me?" She asked slowly.

"Sure. Why?"

"Because I was going to apologize to you." She said looking up at him. She patted the seat next to her and he sunk down into the familiar couch. "I know that you probably don't understand why I kept Marcus from you. I didn't mean to, I was just scared. I _still_ am scared. I didn't mean to hurt you when I left. It's just; I knew I wouldn't have gone had I told you. It was so hard and I knew that you probably hated me so when I found out that I was pregnant, I thought that you wouldn't want anything to do with me." She let out a bitter laugh. "Stupid, huh?" She turned her head and looked at Skills. "I miss you Skills. I missed you in New York and I miss you now."

"I'm right here." He said.

"Yeah, but I miss what we used to be." Bevin told him tears filling her eyes.

"Me too." Skills told her truthfully. "I miss you too."

They both paused in their apologies and looked at each other. "So, what now?" Skills asked.

"Now, I think it's time for us to get to know each other again. I want you to know your son. I want you to know Beth because she's crazy and I know that you'd love her and I want you to know me again." She hesitated. "Is that okay with you?"

Skills smiled and nodded slowly. "Yeah." He said. "I think that I'd really like that."

* * *

Quentin drove her home at nine o'clock in the evening. She was tired and he was beginning to whine about Calculus. They spent the afternoon after practice at The Rivercourt. Molly joined them along with a few other basketball players. While Bethany was tutoring Quentin, Molly was learning how to play basketball. After an hour Quentin started to stare wistfully at the court. Bethany rolled her eyes and told him that they should take a break. He was out of his seat and on the court faster than she could blink.

Molly took his place. "Hey there." She said.

Bethany shot her a smile. "Hey! You were really great at the try-outs."

"Thanks. I hope I make it."

"You will." Bethany said.

Molly bit her lip. "You know that doesn't mean I'll abandon you."

Bethany stared at the brunette. "Huh?"

Molly laughed. "If I make the team? I'm still going to be your friend. _You're_ still going to be my best friend."

Bethany smiled softly. "I'm your best friend?"

Molly nodded. "Yup."

"For what its worth," Bethany started, "You're the best friend I've ever had too. I mean it."

"Awesome!" Molly glanced at the court and smirked. "So, you and Quentin?"

"Friends."

"For now."

"Forever."

"Forever is a long time."

Bethany stuck out her tongue at the brunette. "Go back to flirting with the other basketball players."

"Nerd."

"She is, isn't she?" A voice interrupted. "Come on, Blondie, play with us." Quentin smirked cockily at them. "You know that you love all of this."

"'_Oh! Be still, my beating heart!'"_ Bethany quoted.

"_Whateth a nerdeth."_ Quentin answered. He nodded and Molly. "You gonna play?"

Molly nodded. "Sure." She patted Bethany's shoulder and winked at her.

Bethany stared up at Quentin and squinted from the bright sunlight. "Hi there." She said. "You ready to hit the books again?"

Quentin cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. "Not quite." He bent down and lifted Bethany up on his shoulder. He started laughing as she started shrieking. "Damn Blondie, what do you weigh? Nothing?"

"120!" Was the muffled answer. "Courtesy of dancing."

Quentin dropped her on the court and watched as she landed gracefully. "You dance? Back in New York?"

Bethany nodded slowly. "I practiced at Madame Jovanka's Dance Academy."

"Sounds like a bunch of snobs would go there." Quentin told her.

"Are you saying I'm a snob?" Bethany asked as she watched Molly talking to a blonde hair brown eyed basketball player. She jumped when a basketball came whizzing past her head and straight into Quentin's hands. "Jesus Christ!" She yelped.

"I'm not calling you a snob." Quentin said. "I guess that there's just a lot I don't know about you."

Bethany shrugged and eyed the orange ball. "You never ask." She said. She suddenly grabbed the ball out of his hands and turned around. She dribbled the ball down the court and jumped up for a lay-up. She heard it hit the backboard and watched as it went through the net. She spun around in a pirouette and bowed when she heard cheering. Mainly coming from Molly.

Quentin shook his head. "Isn't _soccer_ supposed to be your sport?"

Bethany smiled and chuckled. "It is." She said. "My brother's is basketball though." She shook her head. "We've got to get back to studying."

They did get back to studying. After a little while, Molly and Quentin's friends joined them and threw in questions here and there. Bethany helped Quentin with the rest of his Calculus homework and checked to make sure it was right. By that time and two more little games of basketball, Bethany was ready to call it a night.

She waved at Molly who was walking home with the blonde hair brown eyed boy whose name turned out to be Nick. She turned to Quentin and sighed. She looked up at the night sky. "It really is beautiful out here."

Quentin nodded. "Yeah it is." He shook his head and looked at her. "So you play basketball, soccer, you're a dancer and a whiz kid…anything else I should know about."

Bethany froze and looked at the tall dark boy beside her. She thought of how good it would feel to just be able to tell someone-_anyone_ about her past. About what happened to her but she held it in. She clenched her hands and willed them to stop sweating. "It's getting late." She whispered. "I should be getting home."

Quentin nodded and walked ahead of her. "Okay. I'll drive you home. But remember this, one day I'll know everything about you."

Bethany let out a shaky chuckle. "Maybe one day I will too." She said softly to the wind.

* * *

It was late in the night. Or rather early in the morning. It was 1:30 in the morning and Bethany was still wide awake. She slipped out of her bed and pulled on her socks. She walked out of her room and down the stairs quietly. The house was eerily quiet. Marcus was sleeping soundly and Bevin was conked out.

Bethany got the full details of what happened that after between Marcus, Skills and Bevin when she walked through the door and Skills was just walking out. After cocking an eyebrow at her older cousin, Bevin spilled with happiness. Bethany laughed and smiled along with her cousin. After Bevin was done spilling the events Bethany told her what happened that afternoon with Molly and Quentin.

Bevin went to sleep after that. Bethany laid in her bed for hours but couldn't sleep.

So, that was how Bethany ended up in the kitchen. Staring out the window at the dark sky littered with golden stars and a large full moon. Grabbing the kitchen phone, Bethany dialled a number familiar to her. She waited while it rung three times.

"_Hello?" A groggily voice answered._

"Hey." Bethany answered. Her throat closed up and she pushed down the burning sensation in her throat. She jumped up and sat on the kitchen counter, still having that perfect view of the moon and sky. "I know it's late…or early. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"_It's okay." The voice said, now fully awake. "Is everything okay?"_

Bethany nodded, "Yeah." She said. "Everything is okay. Have you looked outside?"

"_Hang on." There was a pause and then a low whistle was heard. "It's beautiful." _

"You're looking at the same sky."

"_With the same stars." The voice answered._

"And the same moon." She paused to blink back the tears. It was no use. Her lips trembled and she felt her body shake. "I miss you Noah." She whimpered on the phone to her brother. "I miss you and mom and dad so much."

"_We miss you too, Beth, we miss you too." Noah answered. _

Bethany sniffled. "I just wanted to hear your voice you know?"

"_I know." He paused. "Hey Beth?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I'm sorry for not being there for you…you know…that night." Noah told her. _

Bethany let her eyes slide shut. "I love you, big brother."

"_I love you too, little sister." _

* * *

Bevin stared at the blank computer screen before her and the letter tacked on her bulletin board in her cubicle.

_Dear Single Mom with an Addict Husband,_

_What you're going through is something that no woman, let alone child should ever have to go through. Have you ever talked with your husband though? If you just sit him down and tell him everything that's on your mind, maybe, just maybe, he'll listen to you. I'm not saying that everything will work itself. You just have to try. Maybe your husband has some secrets hidden and having an addiction is the only way to cope with it. Take it from me, once you actually sit down with the man that you still love and just tell exchange thoughts and most important apologies, the haze will clear. You're not selfish for wanting a divorce; you just want safety for both you and your child from getting hurt…again. It's a maternal reaction. But love, it's never easy. It's complicated and sometimes it hurts, a lot. _

_I hope that helps. _

_Sincerely, B. _

Maybe that single mom won't get her happy ending. But there was nothing wrong in trying.

* * *

Ah! Finally right? I don't know about this chapter. I hope that everyone likes it! I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope that it was worth it.

Anyways, here's a shout out to my amazing reviewers!

Broke6404: I know right? Anna is such a mean person. She's like a virus. Ick. Poor Bevin and Skills. I wanted to make this as realistic as possible and I feel that if he freaks out and gets it out of his system then he will warm up to the idea later. Oh Bethany and Quentin. I'm starting to really want a love interest for Q. I love him. Although what he said to Skills two episodes ago was completely out of line! Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

Toddntan: You got your Skills and Bevin! I really hope that you liked their interaction. I'm also super happy that you enjoyed the last chapter! I really really really hope that you enjoyed this one! Marcus breaks my heart. He's just so cute and I love him. He's actually based on a little kid I know. This kid is just so adorable and I love him to death. I was going for that whole Haley/Nathan thing again for Q/Beth and I totally love how they're like Skills/Bev too but then their Q/Beth at the end of the day, ya know? There is definitely going to be some more drama to come! Anyways, I hope you liked the interaction between Skills/Bevin/Marcus. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Literati and Naley forever: Yes, more on Bethany is for sure to come. As well as a lot of other people! Oh I know! I was furious when they paired her with Tim! That got me angry and it's just…ugh, me and my friend bitched about it for days! I'm glad that this story helps you get the wonderful fill that is Skevin, honestly, they were one of my favourite couples on TV right next to Zack/Kelly (Saved by the Bell!). Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!

Tscute4U: I've written more! Thanks for the review and I really hope you liked this chapter!

CarolineNotCarolyn: Thank you so much! Of course I'm going to reply! I always reply! Heheh. I'm happy that you enjoyed the Bethany/Marcus scenes and Bevin/Skills fight. I wanted to put something in there to make it seem, authentic you know? I think everyone was pissed that Bevin suddenly married Tim and had a kid. Seriously, Tim? Although he did break my heart when he said, "None of us talk anymore" or something along those lines. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Tim. He's funny and just plain awesome but…not with Bevin. Bevin belongs with Skills. I really don't like Lindsay so I'm going to be happy when she leaves and never comes back. Oh Nanny Carrie. If only Psycho Derek was still alive they would make a super-psycho couple. Hehehe. Thank you so much for the review and I really hope that you enjoyed the chapter!

McNerdy: I have a question. You see, I'm kind of boycotting Grey's until Mcsteamy and Izzie get together, have they gotten together yet? Man, they'd be hot with each other! Just wondering! Thanks for the review and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

Onetreehillgirl066: Please keep reading! I don't believe I'm going to put Leyton. If anything, they will just have civil conversations but defiantly no Brucas. I always felt that Brooke deserves much more than what Lucas could give her! Thanks for the review though and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

Static-disturbed: Thank you so much! I love Bevin and Skills and the fact that they aren't in the show anymore in the show anymore gets me pissed. But hey? What can we do? Oh yeah, write more stories! Hehehe. Oh yeah, Q/Beth. Totally heading down that road! Thanks so much for the review. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Ash492: The relationship between Brooke/Bevin/Peyton has always been my favourite so I love writing about them. Don't worry, they will be coming up in the future! I'm so happy to hear that you're liking this story! Thank you so much for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I am so sorry if I missed anyone. If I did, feel free to yell at me!

Thank you all so much!

Yours truly

Books.

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes in spelling!


	6. Breathe

Disclaimer: I've got nothing

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Pairings: Skills/Bevin. Others as well.

Summary: After four years, Bevin Mirskey is coming home with some surprises of her own.

Author's note: Thank you for everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! I hope everyone likes this chapter and don't worry. Skills/Bevin will be coming very soon!

* * *

The Truth in Believing

Chapter 6: Breathe

_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Breathe Me- Sia

* * *

Molly made the cheerleading team. Bethany expected that. In fact, the blonde would have been extremely surprised had the brunette not have made the team. So, Bethany put on a sincere smile and congratulated her best friend. Then the bell rang and the two went off in their different ways.

She saw Molly in the hallways and usually the brunette was always with her new cheerleading friends. Bethany took to staying in the Tutor Centre.

On Tuesday she met up with Quentin for their tutoring session. He walked in with an extra step and she cocked an eyebrow. "What's got you so excited?" She asked.

"You're never gonna guess what just happened." Quentin exclaimed taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"Angelina Jolie finally called you?" Bethany joked.

Quentin scowled. "That will happen." He shook his head. "I was talking to my coaches before I came here and they said that if I passed the test tomorrow by at least a 75, that's it!"

Bethany felt her heart sink. "You mean as in…no more tutoring?"

Quentin nodded. "Yes ma'am." He let out a small laugh. "And Mrs. James-Scott said that I'm doing well in English, better than before, so it's all good."

Bethany forced a smile. "That's great." She told him. She clapped her hands. "Well, let's get studying then, so you can pass this test and you'll be home-free."

They studied for three hours before the janitor kicked them out. The sun was still out and Bethany walked along side Quentin. She held on to the straps of her backpack and looked at the tall teenage boy beside her. "So, remember what I told you. Get a good night's sleep and don't overwork it, okay?"

Quentin nodded. "Yeah, Blondie. I've got this covered." He looked down at her. "You want a drive or something?"

Bethany shook her head. "Nah, I think I'll just walk. It's nice out."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Bethany have him a smile and a hug, holding onto him a little too long. She blushed and muttered a _'bye'_ and then turned away.

"Hey Bethany?" Quentin called out.

Bethany stopped and turned around. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Are you coming to the game on Friday?" He asked.

Bethany shrugged. "Bevin and Marcus are going but I was planning on staying home to work on a project."

Quentin walked towards her. "I think you should go."

"Oh yeah?"

Quentin nodded. "Yeah. You've got to see what I'm made of. And…I was thinking that you could come to the party with me afterwards."

Bethany was pretty sure; her heart did stop this time. "With you?"

"What do you say?"

There was a slight pause. "Okay. Sure. Yeah, I'd like that."

Quentin smiled. "Thanks for everything, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

The next day of school Bethany struggled to make her way into the cafeteria when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She let out a small scream and twisted away from the person who grabbed her. She sighed in relief when she saw Molly. "Jesus Christ, Molly! Don't do that!"

Molly held her hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry." Molly said. She stood in front of Bethany and frowned. "You've been avoiding me."

"Not purposely." Bethany argued.

"Liar." Molly accused. She smiled. "I forgive you though." She grabbed her hand and led her through the cafeteria. "Well, I talked to Q, and he said that you were spending all your time in the Centre so I'm kidnapping you for a day. You're going to eat with the cheerleaders and basket-ball players today."

"Am I?" Bethany laughed.

Molly nodded. "Especially, since you're dating Q."

"I'm what?" Bethany asked.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Okay, so not yet but he told me about the game and the party so you guys are practically dating already."

They came to the corner of the cafeteria where many people were situated and Bethany knew that every single one of them belonged to either the basket-ball team or the cheerleading team. Bethany sat next down to Molly. She was introduced to most of the cheerleading squad. "And that is our captain, Missy." Molly said to Bethany.

Bethany stared at the girl sitting three people down from her. From what Bethany could see, Missy was tall, dark and absolutely beautiful. She smiled at Missy but all the cheerleading captain did was stare at her blankly. She sighed inwardly and glanced up when Quentin took the seat across from her. "Hey there Blondie."

Bethany smiled and blushed when Molly nudged her. "Hey. How was your test?"

Quentin let out a smile. "Man, I killed that test!"

"That's great!" Bethany told him.

"We all knew you could do it." Missy spoke up.

Bethany glanced at the head cheerleader and then back at Quentin. She saw him nod. "Thanks." He said. "But, it's all Blondie's doin'."

Bethany smiled. "So, I'll be seeing you play on the court then?"

Quentin stared at her. "The ball's in my court, isn't it?"

Molly frowned. "Did I miss something?"

Bethany looked at her friend and muttered. "I'll tell you later."

"You'd better."

* * *

"Are you going to the game?" Brooke asked Bevin.

Bevin nodded. "Yeah. Marcus wants to see Skills in _'action'_"

Brooke turned around and faced her friend. "How's that going anyways?"

Peyton stumbled into the living and glared at the offending carpet. "How's what going?"

"Team Skevin." Brooke replied.

"Oh! Juicy gossip." Peyton said. "Do tell."

Bevin laughed and shook her head. "It's great some days and then other days I feel like he hasn't totally forgiven me for what I did. I mean, I totally expected that, you know, but it just…hurts I guess. Anyways, we're taking it slow and we're in the _'friends'_ zone now and I love it. He's really great with Marcus, which is amazing and Bethany even warmed up to him…a little bit…I think."

"So," Brooke said, "what you're meaning to say, is that there's no hot steamy make-up sex?"

"Brooke!" Bevin and Peyton yelled.

"Oh, shut-up, P. Sawyer, you were totally wondering the same thing."

Peyton laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I kind of was."

"Are you guys going to the game?" Bevin asked.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah. And since Mia isn't here anymore I'm pretty sure that it's going to be library free."

The three females were silent.

"Lucas's wedding is coming up soon." Bevin said quietly.

Peyton nodded sombrely. "Yeah, it is."

"It's weird." Bevin said. "I kind of always thought that you would be marrying him Peyton."

"Me too."

"Or me." Brooke supplied. She grinned at Peyton. "Game on bitch."

"Nothing really changes does it?" Bevin asked smiling.

Peyton shrugged. "A lot changes, it's just us. _Wannabe's_ forever."

* * *

"I don't think Missy likes me." Bethany told Molly after the game on Friday. The two girls were outside Brian Cheto's beach house while the party was raging from inside.

Molly shrugged. "Missy doesn't really like anyone."

"I just don't want to say something wrong and then be ostracized."

Molly tipped her back and laughed. "What would you know about being ostracized?"

"A lot." Bethany shook her head. "So, what's going on between you and Nick? It's been forever since we've actually talked."

"Whose fault is that?" Molly asked jokingly. "Nothing, I don't think. I mean I like him and everything, but I don't know. What about you and Q?"

"Nothing, I don't think."

Molly scoffed. "You two came to the party together. I don't know how you did it in New York, but when a girl and a boy come to a party together, then that usually means something."

"I like him." Bethany admitted. "But I don't know what else to do."

"Well, what did you do in New York when a guy showed interest in you?" Molly asked.

'_Ran as far away as I could._' Thought Bethany. The blonde shrugged off the question. "I think maybe we should go back inside."

"I think that maybe you're hiding something." Molly said. "But I won't push. When you're ready, you'll tell me." She did however, push Bethany inside the house. "Now, go find your man."

Bethany laughed and nodded. She walked through the crowded bodies of the Tree Hill students celebrating another win. She smiled and said hello to the people she knew. She looked around and tried to spot Quentin but she couldn't find him. She had reached the stairs and climbed up them one by one. Memories assaulted her of the last time she climbed stairs at a party.

She made sure not to drink anything.

The farther she got from the party the more she found she could actually hear again. She shook her head. She frowned instantly when she heard muffled voices in a room. She turned to her right and found a door, slightly ajar and voices pouring out.

"Don't think I don't see the way you look at that blonde." A familiar female voice said.

"I don't understand why you care." The male voice replied.

Bethany felt that familiar sinking feeling in her stomach again.

"Two months after we break up and you're already shacking up with someone else. Not just anyone else, but a rich white girl?" Missy questioned him.

"Missy, just don't. Beth, she's cool. She's smart and nice and you know what? She actually cares." Quentin told her.

There was silence and Bethany found herself unable to breathe.

"Do you miss us?" Missy asked him in a quiet voice.

Bethany strained to hear.

"Of course I do." Quentin said.

Bethany felt tears of shame fill her eyes.

"Do you like her?" Missy asked.

"Yeah." Quentin replied. "I really do."

Bethany backed away from the door, completely baffled by the conversation. Rubbing a hand over her face she walked down the hall. _'He likes me._' Bethany thought_. 'He actually likes me.' _

'_Too bad he doesn't know everything.' _A voice inside her head said.

'_I'll tell him in due time.'_

'_Liar.' _

A teenage guy bumped into her. "S'rry." He slurred.

Bethany's breathing quickened. "It's okay." She turned to walk away but his hand was wrapped tightly around her wrist. "Let me go." She told him.

He pulled her towards him. "You real pretty." He said. He bent his head down to kiss her.

She struggled against him. He was strong. She felt the bile rise in her throat. She pushed away from him but he slammed her against the wall. She let out a sob. "Shh…" He whispered. "You know you want this."

"No, I don't!" Bethany cried out. She kicked him in between the legs and turned to run. She ran into someone else and let out a small scream. "Lemme go!" She pushed against the person who had a hold on her.

"Beth!" Molly cried out. She grabbed her shoulders. "Jesus Christ, Beth, it's just me." The brunette turned towards Nick, when Bethany collapsed in her arms crying. "Kick him out." She said. "I'm going to take her to my house. I'll see you on Monday. Tell Q, not to worry about her." She glanced down at the crying blonde in her arms. "Nick, don't tell him anything either…okay. Not yet at least."

Nick nodded and glanced at the two girls and then at the guy on the floor wiggling and crying in agony. "I think Q would want to know about this."

"Not again." Bethany cried against Molly. "Please, God, _not again_."

"Not yet." Molly said firmly. "If he asks, she wasn't feeling well." She put one of Bethany's arms around her shoulders. "Come on, Bethie, I'll…"

"Don't call me that!" She shrieked. "Don't!"

Molly's eyes widened in fear and in sinking realization. "Okay." She said. She glanced over at Bethany who started to cry harder. "Bethany! Everything will be okay, okay. Just breathe, okay, just breathe. Everything will be okay."

"It won't." Bethany cried. "Nothing will ever be okay."

* * *

Molly Greene stared at the closet doors in her room. She remembered the night she painted over the doors. Peyton had told her to do it. Molly listened. Staring, at the double doors, markers in hand, Molly wondered if Peyton Sawyer ever went through what she was going through. She wondered what Peyton Sawyer would do in her position. Because Molly didn't have a clue.

"I called Bevin and told her you're sleeping over at my house." Molly told Bethany as she walked in the room. Bethany's eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were rosy. "Q, called. I told him you weren't feeling well and that you were sleeping."

Bethany nodded. "Thanks." She said, sitting on Molly's bed. "What are you doing?"

Molly looked over and smiled lightly at the blonde. "We are going to make our mark. One side is for you, the other side is for me." She tossed a black marker at the blonde. "Write your name and anything else you want on your side of the door."

They stood in front of the closet doors for an hour. Each writing what they wanted to. Bethany and Molly stood back and examined the other person's door. Each laughing at what the other wrote or drew.

They were both sitting on the floor, backs braced against the bed, when Molly brought it up. "Beth, what happened to you in New York?"

Bethany stayed silent for a long time. She glanced at Molly with tears pooling in her eyes. "I've tried so hard to forget it. It-_he_ just keeps on haunting me."

"Who keeps haunting you?" Molly asked.

"Jack Christopher Shaw." Bethany whispered.

"Who's he?" Molly had a sinking feeling in her stomach and she hoped to God that she was wrong.

"He's the guy who raped me."

* * *

"Did you find her?" He asked the man on the phone.

"I don't understand what you want from her. You've already had her. You never go back for seconds." The man said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." He snarled. "I asked if you found her."

The man scoffed. "I'm offended that you would even bother to ask me that…"

"Did. You. Find. Her?"

"Of course I found her." The man said. "It wasn't that hard."

"Where is she?" He asked.

"You Shaw's think you can get whatever you want for free don't you? If you want to know _where_ she is, it'll cost you extra."

"I already paid you!"

"For _finding_ her. Not for actually telling you." The man paused. "What are you going to do? I'm not going to give any kind of information if you're going to hurt her…again."

"What do you know?" He snapped.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, little boy." The man informed him.

"I just…need to talk to her." He rolled his eyes. "I'll pay you double your annual salary if you'll shut-up with the questions and give me all the information you have on her."

"She's in Tree Hill, North Carolina." The man said. "I'll bring you the folder tomorrow."

He shook his head. "You'll bring me the folder within the hour." He hung up the phone and dialled another number. "Anna? You want to have some fun? Pack your bags and be ready in an hour." When he hung up he dialled another familiar number. "Anderson? Tell the pilot to fuel up the jet. Where are we going?" Jack Christopher Shaw smirked bitterly. "We're going to Tree Hill, North Carolina. As it turns out, I have some…unfinished business to take care of. "

* * *

Okay, so I'm not really happy about that chapter but it kind of got some stuff out of the way and yes its return of horrible twosome! More drama to unfold! And more Skevin and Marcus to come!

Onto my lovely reviewers;

Onetreehillgirl066- I'm actually warming up to the idea of Leyton. Just because I think Brooke and that doctor would be super-hot together! Hehehe. I really do hope you continue reading! Thank you for the review and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

CarolinenotCarolyn- Thank you so much! I'm really happy that you like this story and I hope that the characters continue to stay the way you like them. I'm trying to not push Skevin together too fast because there is the issue of the trust and yet they're trying to get through that and all that wonderful drama! I was really scared about the letter and response because I wanted it to be true yet not corny so I'm really glad that you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for your review and I really hope that you'll continue to read the story to its end! I really hope that you enjoyed the latest instalment!

McNerdy: Ohh! What's your reason for boycotting the show? I'm so nosey! Oh Marcus, isn't he adorable? I'm glad that you like Bethany! Did you like it when she snapped at Skills? I think that was my favourite part. Heheh. Thanks for everything! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Literati and naley forever: Oh I know! That so pissed me off. She basically told Rachel that she wasn't a bimbo and yet, she married Tim. What a bimbo move. That's the only thing, I think in this season that really pissed me off. I'm glad that you like this story and I'm really happy that you reviewd. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Brooke6404: Thank you so much! I love Bevin, definitely really interesting person and character. My best friend is kind of like her so it's all really funny. Oh, BQ, what will become of them? Only time will tell. Hehe. Thanks for the rview! I hope you liked this chapter!

MaDShiPPA: Aw, thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

TScute4u: Is this one good? I hope that you enjoyed it and thank you so much for the review!

Toddian: You know what? That's what I hate about Soap Opera's (of course that doesn't stop me from watching them…GH anyone?) how they characters think they're doing the right thing but then it's like…uh hey? You've got kids, think of the psychological damage it's going to cause them in the long run. I'm really happy that you like this chapter and yeah, I feel like the last chapter was really emotional and just…real, I guess you could say. I'm trying to make this story as real as I can. I'm glad that you like BQ and how the relation between Bevin/Marcus/Skills is starting up and trying to take off. I'm glad that you like the way I write the characters and I hope that you continue to like them and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!

If I miss anyone I am so sorry!

P.S. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes! Oh my God! The season finale anyone? I totally think he called Peyton. I'm crossing my fingers and rooting for Doctor Ethan Copeland and Brooke. They would be totally hot together! Hehehe. Dan! Ah! He got run over. Seriously? Thanks everyone so much!


	7. How Far It's Come

Disclaimer: I've got nothing

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Pairings: Skills/Bevin. Others as well.

Summary: After four years, Bevin Mirskey is coming home with some surprises of her own.

Author's note: Thank you for everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! I hope everyone likes this chapter.

* * *

The Truth in Believing

Chapter 7: How Far It's Come

_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

How Far We've Come- Matchbox 20

* * *

Antown "Skills" Taylor had resigned himself to being an uncle. When his older sister gave birth seven years ago, he became an uncle. And he was happy. He didn't have to be the one who grounded his niece. _He_ was the one she ran to when she wanted to laugh or when she wanted an extra scoop of ice cream.

Then came James Lucas Scott. Skills had again resigned himself to being an uncle. He was the one that laughed with the little man. He was the one who taught him how to play hoops and ultimately he was the one that Jamie went to when Nathan and Haley were at each other's throats. Skills was happy being the uncle.

Then he met Marcus. The son he didn't know he had. With big round eyes that looked so much like Bevin's but everything else was his. It would have been stupid for Skills to say that Marcus wasn't his because one look at his face and Skills knew. He _just knew_ that Marcus was his son. Their noses are the same. Their ears are the same and they both have the same crooked smile. Physically, Marcus was a replica of Skills. Skills knew it. Bevin knew it. And everyone else around them knew it.

He was scared at first. Not wanting to get too close because he's never been in this position. He's always been the uncle. Never the father. Mostly though, he was scared of messing up.

He ended up messing up anyways.

He _never_ expected the nanny to go crazy.

Although now that he thinks about he should have probably realized that it's always the calm quiet ones. He's pretty sure that he never thought Haley would be the one married and pregnant…all the while still in high school, those few years ago.

Who knew trips to the bathroom were so dangerous? He sure didn't.

Jamie disappeared- or rather was kidnapped by the psycho nanny who ironically reminded him so much of psycho Derek.

He never would have forgiven himself had anything else happened to Jamie.

He kind of still doesn't forgive himself for letting Jamie end up in the hands of the Devil. Because that's what Dan Scott is to him and everyone else in Tree Hill. The _Devil. _

While he was worrying about Jamie with Mouth and Millicent rubbing his back and telling him that everything would be okay, all he had to do was look into Bevin's eyes and he knew. He _just knew_ that they were both thinking the same things.

'_What if it was Marcus?'_ and _'Thank God it isn't.'_

He knows that he shouldn't have been thinking that but he thinks it perfectly reasonable. A natural instinct.

He sits at the kitchen table with his head in his hands and he closes his eyes. His tie is loosened and his jacket is thrown sloppily over one of the other kitchen chairs. Bevin told him that he could stay at the house and Skills accepted because he isn't ready to leave Marcus just yet.

He lets out sigh and stands up. He shuts off the kitchen lights and proceeds to walk up the stairs all the while shutting off the stray lights that stayed on. Walking up the steps one by one he thinks about his life.

His first friend. Mouth

His first basket. First grade.

His first black eye. Third grade. Lucas (who swears it was an accident- he was trying to hit Nathan).

His first crush. Sixth grade. Brooke (because who hasn't had a crush on Brooke Davis?).

His first date. Seventh grade. Jenna Simmons.

His first real shock. Ninth grade, starting high school.

He thinks of Jimmy on the seventh step and ironically seven was Jimmy's favourite number.

He thinks of Bevin on the eighth step.

On the ninth step he thinks about the tears he's shed because of Bevin's departure.

On the tenth he thinks about Jamie.

On the eleventh he thinks of Marcus.

And on the twelfth step he thinks of guilt and that horrible gnawing feeling in his stomach that makes him feel sick.

He shakes his body from all of his demons and walks down the hallway.

He walks past Bethany's closed door.

He walks by Bevin's open one and the sudden feeling to go in and kiss her is so strong that he has to grip the wall to keep from falling.

He walks into Marcus' room and stares down at his son.

He sits on the rocking chair on the side of his bed and sighs.

Marcus is sleeping blissfully. Snoring slightly and the corner of Skills mouth turns upwards. He brushes his hand on his forehead and leans in to kiss his cheek.

"Can't sleep?" A rough voice cuts in.

Skills looks up and notices Bevin in the doorway. He shakes his head. "I take it neither can you?"

Bevin shakes her head. "Nope. Every time I close my eyes I imagine Marcus being in Jamie's place and it scares me so much that I can't sleep."

"Me too." Skills whispers. "I still feel like it's my fault. If I just went with him you know?"

"It's not your fault though." Bevin tells him.

"Then why do I feel like it is? Why do I feel like I'm suffocating every time I think back on what happened?"

Bevin is silent for a moment before she answers. "Love. It's because your love for the people you care about is so strong. _Their_ struggle is _your_ struggle."

"Love sucks."

"Sometimes." Bevin agrees. "Other times it's gratifying. And other times it's release." She's down on her knees on the other side of Marcus' bed. "It's okay to cry you know. I did. When we came home. After Marcus went to bed I went into Bethany's room and cried."

Skills nodded shaking his head from his blurred vision.

"There's nothing wrong in crying. Some people find it a weakness but if you keep it all bottled up then it destroys you. No matter who points the finger what happened wasn't your fault. If it didn't happen today it would have happened some other time. I just want to let you know that Marcus loves you regardless."

Skills didn't say anything and Bevin started to take that as her cue to leave the room until she heard muffled sounds coming from Skills mouth. Getting up on her legs she walked over to him and through the dark she saw his shoulders shaking. Wrapping an arm around him, she rocked back and forth on the rocking chair.

"Your love," she tells him in his ear, "is astounding."

When he cries harder she realizes that she's completely right.

* * *

There was a time in Jack Christopher Shaw's life when he was innocent. As a little boy, he loved running around in the field in the back yard of his house with his older sister. She ran after him, tickling and yelling. They spent many years in that field. In the sun, rain and the snow.

As a little boy he loved sitting on his grandfather's knees and listen while the older man told him stories of everything and nothing.

As a little boy he loved eating his grandmother's chocolate chip cookies.

As a little boy he never really understood why his mother always had a bruise on her neck. Arm. Leg. One time she had a bruise on her cheek. When he asked her about it she smiled and told him that she fell and hit a door. She tickled his tummy and he laughed and the bruises were suddenly forgotten by her bright smile and loud laugh.

It wasn't until he was older that he noticed her eyes never sparkled.

_He was eleven when he came home from school early. He came through the back door and used the spare key. All he wanted were some cookies. He eventually heard the screaming and crying. Curious, he walked to a door that led into the bigger kitchen and glanced in. _

_His sixteen year old sister was there. Jack would have bounded in and hugged his sister because it had been the first time in six months that he had seen her. She had been sent to a boarding school in London. He shrunk down when he heard her yelling. Her arms were flailing and her face was red. "You monster! You're a monster!" _

"_I'm your father and that's no way to talk to me!" Their father yelled. _

"_Look at her!" His sister yelled. She pointed to their mother who was on the couch holding a bag of ice to her face. "Look at what you're doing to her!" She paused and the hatred in her eyes scared Jack. "Did you touch him?" Her voice was low and it came out like a growl. "Have you ever hit him?" _

"_Ronnie, I wouldn't let him do that to Jack, ever. What kind of mother do you think I am?" Their mother whispered shocked. _

"_Right now, mother? You don't even want to know what I think." The younger blonde turned around and faced their father once more. "All you have ever done is caused pain. You. Are. A. Monster."_

_The loud sound of a slap made an echo. His mother screeched as her daughter's head whipped to the side. Jack jumped and instant tears sprung to his eyes. _

_There was a long moment of silence before his sister walked up to their father. She tilted her head and whispered to him. Jack couldn't hear what was being said. All he saw were his father's eyes widen and his sister's eyes stayed the way they were. Layered with ice. _

_Jack watched as his sister turned around and walked out of the front door. _

_That was the last time that Jack ever saw his older sister; Veronica Jane Shaw. _

Jack remembers vowing never to become like his father. He worked hard to protect his mother. He, to this day, still doesn't know what his sister said to his father but his father never did touch his mother again. That didn't stop him from abusing them mentally and emotionally.

_He remembers crying after losing a soccer final and his father came around the corner and looked at him with disgust. "Big boys don't cry. You're no son of mine." _

Jack remembers wishing that he really wasn't.

_He remembers making a vow to his mother before she died. "I'll be good." He promised her. "I'll be a son you can be proud of." _

He was fourteen when she died. There was a funeral and sympathies but all Jack wanted was his big sister to hug him and tell him everything would be okay. She never showed up.

He didn't know when it happened or why it had happened but something had changed in him. And not for the better. There was no one to impress but his father and if there is one thing that Jack Christopher Shaw has ever wanted out of his life it was to make _someone somewhere _proud of him.

He realized a little bit too late that his father wasn't exactly the best person to impress.

He grew cold. He grew bitter. What he wanted he got and what he got he got ruthlessly.

'_There's a word for people like me- like __**us**__.'_ He muses.

"This is a very impressive record." The large dark man tells him.

"Thank-you." Jack says. "I do try my best in everything."

"Tell me," Principle Turner says, "Why Tree Hill?"

"There is something so serene and calm about the open fields and the country-side, wouldn't you agree Principle Turner?"

Principle Turner eyed the boy standing in front of him and nodded slowly. "Yes, there is."

Jack can hear the commotion of students and he suddenly feels the beginning of a strange itch. A cool bead of sweat makes its way down his back. He takes his schedule and required papers from the Principle and shakes his hand.

"I'll talk to the coaches about there being a place for you on the basketball team seeing as soccer season is over." Principle Turner tells him. "I've assigned a fellow student and the starter of the basketball team to show you around, his name is Quentin Fields."

"Thank-you." Jack says again and he turns to leave the small office.

"I hope you enjoy Tree Hill." Principle Turner says.

'_Don't worry._' Jack thinks, _'I will.'_

Walking out the office doors and into the waiting area he sees a tall dark teenager his age waiting. He's wearing a jacket and Jack can tell that this is Quentin. "Are you Quentin?" Jack asks.

Quentin nods. "You Jack?"

'_Obviously.'_ Jack sneers inwardly. Instead he nods. "Yeah."

They get to talking about sports and as much as Jack is a fan of sports, stats isn't what he really wants to know about. The itch starts to become unbearable so he tries to distract himself by looking around the school. _'This is gross.'_ Jack decides. _'The cafeteria in St. Christopher's is bigger than this whole school.' _

"Where you from?" Quentin asks.

"Upper Manhattan, New York." Jack answers immediately.

"Oh yeah, my girlfriend is from there. She moved here a couple months ago." Quentin said.

Jack hid a smile. "You don't say. What's her name?" He's good at playing coy.

"Bethany Mirskey. She's a tutor actually."

He hides that certain information away in his head for later.

He takes out the cell-phone from his pocket when he feels it vibrating. The message that pops up on his screen is simple_. 'Done.'_ Yet it means so much more. "Does she watch practices?"

Quentin nods, distracted while slapping high fives to various people in the hallways. "Yeah. Her best friend Molly is on the cheerleading team and both teams have practices at the same time. So, she's always there doing homework or something."

"That's good." Jack says.

The word that he was at loss for minutes ago comes flying at him. He can see it clearly in his head. The bruises. The screams. The utter and complete agony.

'_Monster.'_ It's not just his voice that says it.

It's everyone.

Looking at his reflection through a window Jack Christopher Shaw is startled when he doesn't see his reflection.

He sees his father's.

* * *

Monday came too quickly for Bethany. She grudgingly swung her legs over the side of her bed and frowned. There was something…off. She didn't know what it was or what it could be but something was unsettling for the young blonde. Shaking her head she got up and started to get ready for the day.

Coming downstairs, she kissed Bevin and Marcus on the cheek. She ate breakfast, laughed and talked. The feeling in her stomach, however did not settle down.

Bevin asked her if something was wrong before Bethany left the car for that school that loomed in front of them.

"It's just a bad feeling." Bethany answered. "Probably just from everything that happened over the weekend." Shutting the door Bethany waved as Bevin drove away. Turning around to stare at the school Bethany squinted. The feeling in her stomach increased as she walked down the hallway, smiling and talking to the people who knew her.

She smiled when she saw Molly walk beside her. "Hey there!" Molly said. "How's the boyfriend?"

"Good." Bethany laughed.

"Does he know yet?" Molly asked.

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident at the party and Bethany had not uttered a word to anyone except Bevin who held her while she relived all of her memories. "No." Bethany said. "I just want to forget it ever happened." They turned the corner and entered into the hallway where their lockers were at. "Do you have a weird feeling about today?"

Molly shook her. "It's Monday." She said.

"Maybe I'm going crazy." Bethany muttered. She stopped in the hall and glanced around. There was a large group of people clustered around a locker.

"Who did it?"

"Why did they do it?"

"Oh man, that really sucks."

"Beth," Molly stated unsurely. "Are they standing around your locker?"

Bethany felt the air around her thicken. She suddenly felt light-headed.

"_Didn't you hear? She slept with Jack. And he's interested in her best friend. Honestly, who would backstab their best friend?" _

"_What a slut." _

"_I can't believe she showed up for school." _

Cruel voices of the past crept their way up into her mind.

She willed them to go away.

A female student looked their way and her eyes widened. "Man, Bethany, we have no idea who did this."

Nick, a basketball player and Molly's…undefined someone came up to her. "When we find out who did this, we're going to make them pay. Just wait until Quentin hears about this."

She vaguely heard Molly ask what was going on.

Everyone parted for her.

Before she even got to her locker she had a feeling. A _fucking_ feeling of what she knew she would find.

The word '_whore_' was spray-painted on her locker.

'_Oh God._' She thinks. _'Oh God, please make this all go away.' _

* * *

Marcus is over at Haley's house.

Haley and Jamie ran into Bevin and Marcus when the mom's were picking up their sons. Jamie ran and asked his mom if Marcus could come over and Haley said yes.

"Please." Haley said softly. "He could use it to get his mind off of what happened."

And Bevin said yes because she's a mom too and she can feel the desperation that Haley is emitting.

She's planning on going grocery shopping because she doesn't have to pick up Bethany. Bevin knows that Bethany is staying to watch practice.

Her phone rings when she is about to start the engine. Looking at caller I.D. she smiles and hits talk. "Hey Skills." She says.

"_Hey Bev." He says back. "How are you?" _

"I'm doing well actually. How are you feeling?"

"_I've been better." He sighs. "Listen, I was just calling because I was wondering if Mark wants to come and watch practice."_

"Actually, Mark went over to Jamie's. What's the big hoopla about this practice?"

"_Nothing. We're getting a new player." Skills tells her. _

"Interesting." Bevin says. "Do you know anything about him?"

"_He's rich. He's from your neck of the woods. He actually prefers soccer…"_

Bevin sits up straighter and frowns. '_No way._' She thinks. _'It's not possible.'_

"His name!" Bevin nearly yells in the phone. "What's his name?"

"_Oh, it's uh…oh man…what is…hang on- Nate! Man, what's the name of the new player? Oh right! Thanks. Bev? Yeah, it's Jack Christopher Shaw." _

Her phone slides out of her hands in shock. She can still hear Skills on the phone almost yelling with worry. She picks it up and hastily says to him. "Keep Bethany away from him."

"_What?"_

"Skills, keep Bethany away from him. I'm coming."

She hangs up without saying goodbye and peels out of the driveway.

* * *

The cheerleaders decide to have practice outside since it's such a beautiful day. In the end they don't end up doing anything of importance. They mostly sit on the grass and talk.

Molly finds it a nice change.

"Have you seen the new guy?" Cassandra gushes. "He is so gorgeous."

"He ain't that good looking." Missy mumbles.

"He is too!" Amy agrees. "Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Perfect skin. Everything about him seems perfect."

"_He's the guy that everyone thinks is perfect." Bethany sobbed to her. "With his blonde hair and blue eyes and such smooth skin, it was considered un-real if a girl didn't have a crush on him. Everything about him screamed perfection, but he's far from it."_

Molly sat up and glanced around. "What?"

Amy turns around and grins. "We're talking about the new guy. He's beautiful Molly. Missy doesn't agree but he's like freaking perfect."

"I'm not sayin' that he ain't good lookin'." Missy said. "It's just that there's something wrong about him."

"He's in my History class." Roberta spoke. "He said he was from Upper Manhattan, New York." She paused. "Isn't Bethany from there?"

"What's his name?" Molly asks quickly, fear building in her stomach.

"Jack Christopher Shaw." Cassandra tells her.

All the girls are confused when Molly suddenly springs up with a curse and runs into the school. They can see her running through the halls and it's not seconds later when a car screeches to a stop in the parking lot. The parking is bad but the driver doesn't care. A blonde woman gets out of the car, keys in hand and runs into the school.

The rest of the girls exchange glances before they all get up and dart in after them.

None of them are actually aware of what's going on.

* * *

Bethany is trying to get a basketball out of Quentin hands when he grabs her and twirls her around. "Quentin!" She shrieks. "Stop it! You're going to make me sick!"

He sets her on the ground and stares down at her. "So, you get motion sickness?"

Bethany nods with a smile. "Sometimes."

"Allow me, to remedy that." He says.

Before she can ask how, his lips are on hers. She relishes in the strong arms that wrap around her waist. The feeling of safety floods over her with relief. She rises on her tip-toes because she is quite short.

It's when they hear catcalls and Skills loudly exclaiming, "Hey! No PDA in the gym!" that they break apart.

"Feeling better?" Quentin asks her, his forehead pressed against hers.

"Much better." Bethany answers just as quietly.

It's then that she realizes she isn't lying.

"We have a new player." Lucas yells out to the people in the gym.

Before Lucas can introduce him. Before anyone can ask who he is. Bethany sees him.

She doesn't realize she's grabbed Quentin's arm and is clinging on to it like it's her life-line. She doesn't realize Skills comes to stand next to her, his arm around her shoulder in a protective manner.

All she sees is two pair of very familiar blue eyes burning through her.

"_Shh…you know you want this." _

"_You're going to regret that." _

"_Nobody says no to me." _

"_My family is the richest in New York City, Bethany. My father is the mayor. Who the fuck is going to believe you? I told you that you were going to regret it. I told you that nobody says no to me. But you never listen. You walk up with your nose stuck in the air. You're nothing. You're pathetic. And now? Your life is going to be ruined. Have fun being alone."_

"_I've missed you Bethie." _

"_You think this past week was bad. Bethie? It's going to get much, much worse. At my word, my father has the power to destroy yours. Your brother and his precious internship will be null and void. And your mother? She'll suddenly find herself in the same boat as her precious daughter."_

She doesn't realize that she's held in her breath until he steps closer to her.

Her breathing comes out in short little bursts and she's aware that tears are spilling down her cheeks.

Quentin turns his head to look at her and from her peripheral vision she can see the worry etched on her face.

The people in the gym are suddenly very quiet watching the exchange.

He keeps on coming closer and she steps back. Leaving Quentin and the safety net that she's created. _'Please.'_ She begs silently, _'Don't do this to me.' _

"Stay away." She says, her voice shaking.

"I've missed you Bethie." His voice appears to be filled with regret but Bethany knows better. Underneath all it lays a sinister evil.

She breaks down and shakes her head. "Stay away!" She shrieks. "Don't come near me!"

"Get away from her!" It's Molly and Bevin that exclaim this at the same time. Both breathing hard.

Bevin sprints towards Bethany and places herself in the middle. Molly makes her way to Bethany. "Get. Out." Bevin orders.

Jack smirks. "Oh it's you. The woman with the bastard child." He points his head in Bethany's direction. "She's following in your exact footsteps. On her way to becoming a whore."

It's Skills who lands the punch. It's Quentin and Nick who gladly toss him out and give a few more bruises.

Bethany is still crying and at this point the whole of the cheerleading team are standing around them. Bevin is telling everyone to give her some space when Quentin jogs over and tries to get close to Bethany.

"Don't touch me! Stay away from me!"

She can't look him in the eye and it's Missy who gently takes him away.

'_Stay away from me.'_ Bethany cries inside her head. _'I'm so…dirty…tainted.'_

* * *

Ah! I am so sorry. I've been sidetracked and a horrible person. This was an emotional chapter wasn't it. I would love to hear what you all think. Oh, that isn't the last of Jack and Anna. Anna, will be featured in the next chapter a little more.

To my wonderful reviewers!

TScute4u: Oh yeah. Just wait and see. Thank you so much for the review and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh yeah, GH is my favourite Soap. Johnny Z is the man I love. He's my version of perfection. Sonny and Jason too! Thanks again!

Onetreehillgirll066: I actually don't mind Leyton. I'm not going to put them in my story because it doesn't really involve them but I still hope you will read the story! Heheh. Thanks for the review and don't apologize for the outburst! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Brooke6404: So I now think he called Peyton too! Ah, Brooke and Ethan! I love them! They're so cute together. He's so hot! I'm glad you loved it and I hope that you liked this chapter as well! Thanks for the review.

Free2style1026: I agree with you. Seriously, Tim?! What the Hell? I was uber pissed but through the love of fandom Skevin live on! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Literati and naley forever: Well, from the beginning it has always been that Bethany was raped and I'm trying really hard to not you know up the plot because of it because it's such a serious matter and it happens everyday and it's absolutely heartbreaking. I hope that I'm doing this justice. I really hope that you continue reading and thank you so much for the review! Oh poor Q. I hated doing that to him but what I have planned in the next chapter is pretty sick if I say so myself. Hehehe. Thanks for the review! By the way What does Literati and Java Junkie stand for? I know they're part of the Gilmore Girls fandom but I don't know what the couples are! Help me! Please.

Beachbumyeahh: I love daddy Skills too! I love Skills period. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the review!

If I missed anyone I apologize! Thanks so much!

Yours Truly

Goldsilver02

P.S. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes!


	8. This is How You Cry Alone

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Which is slightly depressing if you ask me. Don't sue please.

Author's note: So, I'm so sorry! I'm a jerk I know but thank you so much to those who are still reading this. I hope that it's good!

* * *

The Truth in Believing

Chapter 8: This is How You Cry…Alone.

_By the light of the moon_

_She rubs her eyes_

_Sits down on the bed and starts to cry_

_And there's something less about her_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

_So I sit down and I cry too_

_And don't let her see_

_And she says oooh_

_I can't take no more_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

_Cuz I can't help her now_

_She's down in it_

_She tried her best and now she can't win it's_

_Hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down_

_She shuts out the night_

_Tries to close her eyes_

_If she can find daylight_

_She'll be all right_

_She'll be all right_

_Just not tonight_

Her Diamonds- Rob Thomas

* * *

"People are asking about you." Molly told her.

Bethany stared blankly at her best friend.

Molly bit her lip and shifted on the floor of Bethany's room.

It had been a week since the incident in the gym occurred. A week since Anna and Jack made their way back into Bethany's life. It's been a week since Bethany locked herself in her room and refused to come out.

Molly had been bringing her the school work that she had missed.

The brunette kept her updated. Kept her company. Mainly though, Molly just missed her. Missed the Bethany that she used to be. Or half of what she used to be. Molly knows that she didn't know Bethany before the rape but she knew the Bethany after and more importantly she loved the Bethany after. The one who became her best friend.

"There's a game tonight. You should come." No answer. "Beth, Quentin…he really misses you. He's angry and sad that you refuse to see him and I swear Beth, the boy is absolutely miserable." Molly doesn't mean to blurt it out but she does.

Quentin Fields really is miserable. At least from what she sees. And from what Nick tells her.

"I'm damaged Molly." Bethany rasps out. "I'm fucking broken."

It's the first time she hears Bethany swear. She looks at the blonde who has tears streaming down her face and Molly Greene wonders if Bethany is as miserable without Quentin as he is without her.

When Bethany puts her face in her hands and starts to incoherently mumble the words "tell him I'm sorry. That I'm so _so_ sorry," Molly knows that Bethany really is broken.

It doesn't stop the brunette from thinking that maybe one day, things will get better.

Molly Greene has always been an optimist.

* * *

The perks of being an advice columnist is that you can-if opted to-work from home.

This is exactly what Bevin does. She told her boss exactly what happened-it wasn't really any use, he already knew- and cracked open her laptop and opted for working from home. That way she could keep an eye on her cousin.

She remembers how utterly helpless Bethany was back in New York. She remembers the blank looks and silence that overcame the youngest Mirskey family member. Then she saw her transform bit by bit in Tree Hill. She saw how she let go of some of the pain and reached out to be touched again.

Only to have it ripped away from her.

Bevin swears that the next time she sees that little Shaw shit she's going to rip him to pieces.

She looks up to see Molly walk down the stairs and Molly smiles hesitantly at her.

"Hey Bevin."

"Hey Molly."

"I'm getting worried." Molly admitted walking towards Bevin. "She's just so empty and it kills me and it kills Quentin and I just don't know what to do." She took a breath. "I asked her to come to the game tonight. I don't know, maybe you can talk her into it or something."

"I'll try." Bevin's been trying to get Bethany to come out of her room for the past week and she didn't budge unless it was to use the bathroom and shower. Sometimes she came down to eat.

"Will I see you at the game?"

Bevin shrugged. "I think. I promised Marcus that we'd go." Bevin bit her lip. "Molly…have you seen him?" She doesn't even have to say his name. Molly's face hardens quickly and she shakes her head.

"I haven't seen him. He just dropped off the face of the earth or something. I don't know what his deal is."

"He's a psycho."

"A monster is more like it. Quentin wants to kill him the next time he sees him."

Bevin nodded in agreement. "Is Quentin doing okay?"

"He's upset, that much I can tell. Most of all, I think that he thinks that he did something wrong. He's just heartbroken that Beth won't talk to him. He doesn't show it though, but it's in those few moments that I just know…you know?"

Bevin nods, because really? She thinks that she does know exactly what the teenager is talking about.

The door opens and the house is greeted with rambunctious noises.

Molly smiles and inclines her head towards the door. "I think I'm going to head out. I'll see you tonight then, maybe."

She sees Molly walk past Marcus and Skills and Bevin's heart swells.

The door shuts and Marcus runs up the stairs-presumably to Bethany's room-and Skills and Bevin are left staring at each other.

"Hey." He breathes, sitting down next to her on the couch. "How's she doing?"

"The same." Bevin answers. "I'm starting to get worried. I just hate that she's going through this and I can't help and I want to help but you know…" She trails off not knowing what else to say. They've been over this conversation endless of times during the past week.

He puts his arm around her and pulls her close.

Her hands start to get clammy and her heart beats faster and louder.

When he kisses her forehead and tells her that everything will be okay, Bevin can't help but believe him.

And for that moment everything disappears. It's just them, in the moment, in each other's company and relishing in the love that is overwhelming them.

* * *

When Bethany was little she used to creep into her brother's room and sleep in his bed. He often told her that she was annoying and a cover hog but he never once told her to go back to her own room.

As she got older, she still crept into her brother's room but sometimes they would talk until they talked themselves to sleep. Her brother had always been-and more than likely always will be- over-protective.

After she was raped Bethany stopped going to Noah's room and decided to stay in the silence and solitude that her room offered her.

It was late at night. Bethany knew this because of the black sky and harsh rain that pelted down. You could never really see the sky in New York because of all the buildings. But if you were on top of one of those buildings-or even the roof of a house- the moon and the stars and the sky and all its glory would shine down and envelop you in its warm light.

Bethany hasn't been up to the roof in what seemed like ages.

_She's in a weird sleep stage. Where she's not completely asleep but not completely awake. She's aware of the cars that are still on the road and the creeks and howls of the wind and trees outside but most of all she's aware of her bedroom door creaking open. Her eyes widened and her heart starts beating faster than normal and all she's doing is praying for whoever it is to go away and leave her alone. _

_She's aware of the intense fear that overcomes her body. _

_She's so sick of feeling fear all the time. _

"_Beth?" It's a whispered voice and Bethany instantly recognizes it. "Beth, you awake?"_

_She squeezes her eyes shut (pretending to go to sleep or stopping the tears that well up in her eyes? She'll never tell even though he still asks to this day). She can feel the covers be thrown off and the back on as her bed dips and then straightens itself out again. Her back is facing him._

_She tries to steady her breathing and when she does she realizes that he's talking. _

"_I don't know if you're really sleeping or not but I'm going to talk anyways and I hope that maybe you're listening to this or maybe one day you'll realize that this isn't a dream but me…your big brother. So, you don't have to talk but I just need you to listen."_

_She does. Listen that is. She listens as he talks about his day, his fears, her. She listens as he blames himself and then tries to reason with himself. She listens to him apologize over and over and she listens as he breaks down into quiet sobs and begs for her forgiveness for not being there when she needed him the most. _

_She opens her eyes and turns her body around. Tears are leaking through her eyes and she shakes her head. "You are here Noah." She tells him_._ "Right now. When I need you the most is now and you're here…that's all I ever want-need."_

_They wrap their arms around each other and cry over the loss of innocence. _

Bethany doesn't know she's crying until her vision starts to blur. Then for what seems to be the millionth time in the past week, she cries.

She finds that this time unlike the last times, she can't stop. Her sobs reach her ears and she flinches away from them.

She hasn't moved from her spot on the floor and instead of moving from the floor to her bed, she lays down on the cold hardwood floor. It's cool against her cheek and her fists open and close, in a crazy attempt to hold on to something.

She's not sure how long she cries but all she knows is that small dark arms wrap themselves around her. "It's okay." He whispers to her and Bethany cries even harder because of all people she doesn't want him to see her like this.

Marcus is too young and innocent to know what it feels like to die.

* * *

Quentin Fields doesn't normally ask for help. He's never been the one _to_ ask for help. When something needs to get done he makes sure that he does it. It's just the way he is. But he's not doing this for himself. If he's being honest with himself he can say that _"yes"_ he is doing this partly for himself but mainly it's for the girl that's been ignoring his calls and e-mails and visits and letters.

Quentin Fields isn't a writer. He doesn't have the energy to write to people but he did for her. Quentin thinks he'd do anything for her. Which is weird because it's not like they've been together for long…at least not until everything blew up in their faces.

He still remembers the satisfying crack of Jack's nose as Skills broke it. He also remembers landing in a few punches of his own when he and Nick took the guy outside and made the message clear; _"you don't come after one and get one…you get half the town."_

How many broken bones Jack may have, it doesn't erase the fact that Bethany hasn't been in school, let along out of her house, for the past week.

Molly keeps telling him that she's going through a rough time, that she doesn't feel good enough for him, that she's broken, shattered, dirty and Quentin wants to scream because he doesn't see her that way. He's never seen her that way.

He wants to make sure that she knows that he will never ever see her that way.

Which is why he's rallying for help.

It's surprisingly easy to find. He starts with the Tutor Centre and her fellow tutors jump at the chance to help. He knows Molly and Nick are in. He got a few other cheerleaders, basketball players and other students to help. He's making his way to the person who he hopes can be the making point in the whole thing.

He knows that she doesn't like Bethany. Or she's jealous. Or possessive or whatever girls are from a day to day basis but he hopes that she can look past that help a girl who's in the same position she was in.

She's at her locker in the morning and he makes his way over to her. He's standing next to her and he hears her take in a deep breath. "Just tell me what to do." She says before he can explain anything to her. She tilts her head and stares at him. "The whole school is buzzing over what's 'supposed to go down' so just tell me what to do."

"Why?" He wants to hit himself. He's questioning her when she wants to help regardless and he figures that's pretty stupid of him.

She's staring at him blankly, probably thinking that he's pretty stupid for asking why instead of saying thank-you. "Because I know what it's like to feel the way she's more than likely feeling right now. Empty and dirty because some guy took the one thing that he wasn't meant to have. It's a shitty feeling Q, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. So, yes, I'm helping and I'm pretty sure you're going to need my brother's help in all of this too so I kind of already gave him a heads up on all of this."

This is, of course, perfect. Her brother's a cop who has cop friends who can probably pull something. "Thank-you Missy. Thank-you."

* * *

Anna hates the town on site. She thinks its small and boring and stupid. She tells Jack all of this but he tells her to shut-up and that she didn't have to come if she didn't want to.

She figures that deep down Jack really is an idiot. But he's hot and rich and she figures that that's a pretty good trade-off.

Sometimes she catches him looking out the window of their crappy (yet most expensive-which is still crappy) hotel (or rather motel-whatever) or in the mirror and she can almost see the little boy he used to be. Until he cracked and went fucking crazy.

Even Anna knows that something is wrong with Jack. But she won't say anything because she loves him. Always has. Or she loves what he stands for. She's not sure which one is worse. That she loves him even with his flaws or loves him even more because of his flaws.

Anna thinks she may have a problem too. That she's head over heels in love with a guy who's hell-bent on revenge. Or leverage. Or whatever they're doing in _Hicktown, U.S.A._

She's sitting on the bed with the sheets wrapped around her naked body. He's sitting on the edge of the bed, his back facing her. She knows that he's thinking about something because the muscles in his back are tense. She crawls towards him and tries to wrap her arms around him but he roughly pushes her off. She rolls her eyes and leans back against the headboard. "Can we go home now?" She finally asks. "It's done. Apparently, she's so humiliated that she won't leave the house and she's disgusted with herself and we've accomplished what we came here to do, so lets' get out of here."

"We're not done."

She sighs exasperated. "How much more can we do to her? It's done. She's done."

Her words feel like ash in her mouth and she realizes that ever since the girl left New York, Anna has never once spoken her name. Always called her "she" or "her" or something that didn't offer a name. She doesn't know why. Jack calls her by her name all the time but Anna could never bring herself to do it.

That girl whose life they're trying to destroy used to be her best friend. Or best enemy. Anna isn't so sure that she has friends anymore.

She figures that people may think that she's crazy and that's kind of okay with her because Jack is crazy so it only makes things a little easier if she morphs into some kind of crazy too.

She's not making sense to herself anymore.

"There's a basketball game tonight." Jack tells her.

And Anna figures that that's the first time she sees it. That maniacal glint in his eyes. The way his beautiful face contorts into something disgusting. Unknown. Evil.

_"He raped me!"_ She can hear the shriek intensify in her mind.

And it all comes back to her. The party. The pleading in her eyes for Anna to believe her. The haunting, which has now taken over life. She can see and hear everything in her mind's eye and that alone scares Anna. She stares at Jack as he stands and walks over to the bathroom.

She's never asked him about that night. She chose to believe what he said. She aligned herself with him. With the boy who's smile took her breath away and eyes that made her knees shake.

Her throat is dry, her heart is pounding and her hands start to sweat. "Did you do it?" She rasps out before he could shut the bathroom door.

"Did I do what?"

"Did you…rape…Bethany?" She struggles to get the words out.

"Yeah, I guess I did." He smiles at her and then slams the door shut.

Anna thinks she's in shock as she feels the vibrations from the slamming of the door.

And then for the first time in what seems like years…Anna cries. Because she's pretty sure that she just sold her soul to someone-_something_ worse than the Devil.

* * *

So…remember this story? Yeah, I have no idea if anyone is still reading this but if you are-I thank you guys so much!

It's almost over. One more chappie maybe even two until its done. We'll see I guess. I'm sorry for the hiatus. I just suck that way. I do however want to thank you guys because seriously, y'all rock!

Brooke6404: Thank-you! I'm so glad that you're enjoying Q and Beth! Thanks for the review and I hope that you liked this chapter as well!

McNerdy: Oh my gosh! Don't ever apologize! You have nothing to apologize for! I'm just grateful that you're reading this!!! Hehehe. Thanks so much! Isn't Marcus adorable?! Yah, I wish they'd put something like that in the show I was so pissed that she married Tim and then they killed Q which was total freaking BULL by the way! I bawled my eyes out and then lost motivation but gained it back. Lol. So yeah, thanks so much for the review and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

Jude136: Aw, thanks so much!! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for the review!

Naley3: They're not broken up just complicated but all will be remedied very soon!! Thanks so much for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Aktams07: Wow! Thanks so much! You'll more of Jack and Anna and I have quite a few things in store for them so hopefully it will all work out! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Toddntan: So if I apologize a trillion time and cross my fingers and toes will you forgive me? I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner but I kind of lost motivation because of what happened and then I decided that I needed to finish this because people actually want to see what happens and I hope I don't make an ass out of myself and I hope that you liked this chapter and I hope that it was worth the wait and I can't thank you enough for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Okay guys, thanks again! A million thanks really. I hope everyone liked this chapter and I WILL update soon! And I'm sorry if I forgot anyone!

Hugs and kisses

Books

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes! Suffice to say this story is AU. Lol!


	9. How A Redemption Really Feels Like

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Which is slightly depressing if you ask me. Don't sue please.

Author's note: So, I'm so sorry! I'm a jerk I know but thank you so much to those who are still reading this. I hope that it's good!

* * *

The Truth in Believing

Chapter 9: How A Redemption Really Feels Like

_I've got my hands on redemption's side  
Whose scars are bigger than these doubts of mine.  
I'll fit all of these monstrosities inside  
and I'll come alive._

With my fist down at your feet  
I was running out of mysteries  
Insecure and incomplete, here I am, here I am,  
won't you get me?

My fears have worn me out  
My fears have worn me out  
My fears have worn me, worn me.

Redemption- Switchfoot

* * *

She doesn't know how long she was on the floor for. She knows that Marcus never failed in his grip. That her tears had long since dried off but her chest still felt constricted. Her body became numb. She didn't feel anything.

In the end Marcus left because Bevin told him to. Then Bevin took his place…and Bethany knows that she should be grateful-and she is grateful-but she can't help but want Marcus back so that she can relish in someone so young, innocent…pure.

Bevin slid onto the hardwood floor. Her body stretching out as she lay on her side. Their foreheads were almost touching. "Hey."

Bethany let in a shaky breath.

"You're incredible, you know that? To go through what you went through…you're incredible."

Bethany doesn't really believe her cousin but she listens anyways. "I think Skills and I may be getting back together. When you love someone so much that it hurts to be away from them, I figure you should just get back with them. It makes sense. To move on and forget everything." Bevin bit her lip. "It's hard though, isn't it? To forget that something happened. To forget everything. The past is always there. Haunting us. Tracing our every move."

The silence after that stretched on. "How…" Bethany could hear the rasp if her voice, "how do we get rid of our past?"

Bevin shook her head. "You don't. The past is part of you. It's just getting past it. It's getting up and becoming a stronger person." She brushed hair out of Bethany's face. "You are a strong person. You are an incredible person and most of all, I believe in you. I believe that you can overcome this but don't you dare shut the people who love you out."

Bethany reached her hand out and Bevin took it without question.

"I'll help you." Bevin whispered as her cousin shut her eyes from the emotional exhaustion. "I'll be there-here-I'll be wherever you want me to be."

"Right here." Bethany murmured back. "I just need you right here."

And Bevin stayed.

* * *

_What goes around comes around_.

Anna doesn't know why that particular phrase pops into her head but it does and she can't seem to get it out.

She keeps her head down as she walks past people. She left Jack in the room while she hastily put on her clothes and bolted out of the room. She couldn't be there. Not anymore.

She thinks that she's a coward. She probably is.

When the going gets tough, Anna Farrell usually runs.

She thinks of a lot of things as she walks through the God-forsaken town. She thinks of Jack. Of New York. Of Bethany. Of what she did. Most of all though, she thinks of what she can do now.

And she knows that this is a bad idea. That this will all somehow blow up in her face. She's an accomplice. She aided and helped and destroyed.

That doesn't stop her feet though. She sure as hell doesn't know where she's going but for some strange reason, her feet do.

She likes to think that maybe its fate. Fate is telling her what she needs to do. What she-they-need to atone for.

She likes to think that she's not completely hell-bound. At least not yet.

She wants to remember what it's like to be a kid again. To be innocent and not wrought with thoughts of destroying someone you considered a friend.

She's standing in front of a brick building with glass windows. She can see everything going on inside.

Her body is on lockdown. Her mind doesn't comply with what her body does. So, she opens the door and she's assaulted by loud voices.

She turns her head and she sees a large group of teenagers. They look to be her age. Some are wearing varsity jackets. Some girls are in their cheerleading uniforms.

She catches bits and pieces of their conversation.

"This is to help her."

"They need to know that you can't do things like this to one of us."

"I want my best friend to be able to look in the mirror and see herself. Not some asshole who raped her and decided to come back for round two."

Anna's eyes snap to the brunette that spoke. Her face is set in stone and Anna has a sinking feeling she knows exactly who they're talking about. Her body inches closer to them.

"I want my Bethany back." The young dark-skinned man says with such finality that Anna closes her eyes.

'_This is what it means to be loved.'_ And Anna wants to hate Bethany just a little bit more because the blonde had the one thing that Anna never seemed to accomplish. Love.

"We'll do what we can. We'll set it up and…." The dark-skinned man behind the counter trails off when he sees Anna and he frowns. "Can I help you with anything?"

All heads turn towards her and Anna looks down at the ground. She's made her bed and now she has to lay in it. Her father always did tell her that she was good for nothing.

She catches a glimpse of herself through the window and she's shocked at what she finds. She doesn't recognize herself. She doesn't know who she's become. Or what she's become.

"I'm sorry about Bethany." Anna finally says.

The brunette who spoke before steps forward, her eyes in narrow slits. The others look around confused. They don't know she is. Or how she knows Bethany. "You're her, aren't you? The bitch who chose a monster over her friend. You're Anna Farrell."

Anna clears her throat. The girl's words are razor sharp. "Jack, he's planning something for the basketball game. I can help you stop him before he does anything else."

"Why would you start helping now?" The same brunette snaps. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Calm down, Molly." A tall guy in a varsity jacket says to her.

The tall dark-skinned guy steps forwards and cocks his head to the side. "Why?" He looks so distraught that Anna knows right away that this just isn't a boy who's a friend of Bethany's. This is a guy who really likes her. Who hates that she's in pain.

And Anna still feels like shit. She looks at him and everyone else helplessly. She's not a victim.

She's not a criminal though either. And Anna thinks that has to count for something.

She doesn't really know what to tell them though. She doesn't know if they want to know why she did this in the first place. That she loved a boy with a little too much baggage a little too much. That for once she wanted to be in control.

Or if they want to know why she suddenly wants to help.

They're staring at her. Waiting for her to say something. Anything.

Anna takes a deep breath and lifts her head up. "Because I want to know what redemption feels like."

They stay silent and most accept the answer.

That's all that matters at the moment. She doesn't want new friends. She doesn't even want her old friends back.

She just wants to know what redemption feels like.

Because Anna knows…_what goes around comes around._

* * *

Although not common knowledge, Quentin Fields believes in fate. He believes that everything is meant to happen for a reason. He believes in everything happening on its own time. He believes in a higher order. He believes in fate.

But not even he could have ever imagined that fate dropped this opportunity on him.

Instinctively, Quentin knows that he hates the girl standing in front of a good chunk of Tree Hill High students. He got the whole story from Molly.

He can't help though, but feel sorry for the girl standing in front of them. Yeah, she's obviously viscous. And manipulative and an all-around bitch and yeah Molly looks like she's going to rip her head off at any given moment, but Quentin Fields can't help but feel sorry for the girl.

Because he knows that she's screwed.

He's pretty sure that she knows that she's screwed.

It doesn't matter that she's come out to help now; the damage has already been done.

So, he asks one question that he knows is on everyone's mind. "Why?" Why now? Why did it take so long for you to figure out that your supposed best friend was raped by the guy you loved? Why now did you decide to break away from a self-entitled rich boy whose constant second face is monstrous? _Why? Why? Why? _

And she stands in front of them. Eyes begging for forgiveness. Body taunt with grief and lost hope. Mouth pulled in one grim straight line. She doesn't say anything. Just stands and waits.

"Because I want to know what redemption feels like." She says to them at last. She says it quietly. Detached from herself. So unlike the girl that Beth relayed to Molly and Molly relayed to him.

And so he accepts her help. Accepts that she's going to help them help Bethany.

And he also accepts that he's probably never going to see her again after this night. After this long night is done and over with. Because she'll be back in New York with that self-entitled monstrous rich kid.

And he accepts that he feels sorry for her. But enough to help her.

Because pity is pity and Quentin knows that she's already resigned herself to some sort of punishment.

So all he can do is feel sorry for her and hate her at the same time.

* * *

The first sign that something was wrong should have been when he walked out of the bathroom. Anna was no where in sight. When they first arrived she locked herself in their room and refused to come out. She hated the town on site and wanted nothing to do with it. So, for Jack to pick up a note that she left on the side dresser that said **"went for a walk",** he should have realized something was wrong. But he didn't. Because he just chalked it up to her being a chick.

Well, that and the fact that he kind of sort of accidently on purpose lied to her.

So, he got dressed and then waited. Because he had a plan. A plan that involved all of Tree hill High and its Ravens and whomever they were playing against that night.

And of course Bethany.

He ignored the small part of his mind that rebelled. That thrashed and screamed inside of him, begging him to just go home and forget about it. That he had done enough.

Jack Christopher Shaw learned as a kid that _enough was never enough_.

* * *

The second sign that something was wrong was when Anna came back. She walked past him, grabbed some clothes and then disappeared into the bathroom. An hour later she came out, ready to go.

"I thought you said that you wanted nothing to do with it." Jack told her.

Anna shrugged. "I changed my mind. People get what they deserve. You agree don't you?"

He didn't have the patience to decipher the meaning. She was in a pair of jeans and a tank top with a leather jacket and Jack couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Yeah, Anna Farrell was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

He always liked Anna. She was fiery, hot-tempered, sexy and ultimately broken just like him. It was common knowledge that her mother publicly humiliated her every chance she got and her father was a drunk.

So, when she held out her hand, as the sky began to darken, he took it and followed her.

Because they were in this together. They're two peas in a pod. One in the same.

* * *

The third sign that something was wrong was the route they took. He had planned to take a more public route. Where people would see him walk in and wreak the havoc he planned.

The way Anna led them was a more secluded route. "It's through this public basket-ball court that's near the school. Easy access."

He didn't argue. He just talked. He told her everything he planned to do. Everything he did. _He. Told. Her. Everything. _

And never once noticed the small sliver tape recorder poking out of her jacket pocket.

* * *

The fourth sign that something was wrong was the police cars and the policemen and the students that were in front of them.

They had finally made it to the basketball court when he saw them through the lights that shone brightly around them.

He gripped Anna's hand tighter. "Don't say a thing Anna." He hissed at her. "They've got nothing."

Anna gave him a sad smile and kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to him. Then she twisted her hand out of his grasp and walked towards the group of people.

He could see her dig through her pocket and throw something silver at the dark-skinned guy in front of everyone.

Jack recognized him. Quentin Fields. Bethany's boyfriend.

"You got it?" Jack heard him ask.

Anna nodded.

Quentin walked towards Jack and the blonde noticed other leather jacket wearing guys step out of the crowd and stand behind Quentin.

"You know," Quentin told him, "My original plan was to get as many people as I could and beat the shit out of you and leave you for dead. But then, Anna here," he nodded his head towards Anna who stared directly at Jack, "came up with something else. Something brilliant and I gotta say, _thanks_ Anna." He pressed the play button and Jack could hear his voice. Hear his confession.

Jack could feel his face tightening.

Quentin walked closer until he was right in front of Jack. "You _ruined_ her. Did that ever cross your mind? That you ruined her? See, you underestimated us. You underestimated what we could do. You didn't realize that here, in Tree Hill, we protect our own. We protect those we _love_. And _that_ will be the last mistake you ever make." He smiled at him. "I hear that pretty boys like you are real popular behind bars. So get used to squealing like a bitch," Quentin shoved Jack back roughly, "_bitch_."

Jack lunged but Quentin punched him and Jack was on the ground. Blood poured from his nose but he couldn't wipe it off because two cops grabbed him and cuffed him. From the corner of his eye he could see Anna getting cuffed as well. And he shook his head.

"Fuck-you." Jack spat at them. "I'll get off and she'll still be a whore."

Three guys had to hold Quentin back but Anna shook her head. "No." She said loudly. "It's over, Jack. It's over. Cops back home are searching your house as we speak and they'll find everything. People get what they deserve Jack."

"Traitor." Jack hissed.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, I know."

As Jack was roughly shoved into the back seat, he became aware of the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He also became aware of his blurred vision as the hot tears piled up in his blue eyes.

Jack Christopher Shaw was crying and bleeding.

That meant he was still human, right?

* * *

It felt strangely anti-climatic to Molly.

She at least wanted to smack some freckles off of Anna's face but both Quentin and Missy told her no. So, she listened. She grabbed Nick's hand as they heard Jack's voice confess to everything. She let go of his hand when Nick went to stand behind Quentin.

And when it was all said and done and Jack Christopher Shaw was in handcuffs, in the back of the police car, crying and bleeding, Molly took one last look around and bolted.

She ran fast and hard. She flew by people she vaguely recognized as they shouted at her "School is the other way!"

She came into a familiar neighborhood, to a familiar house. The front door was unlocked and she flew in. She was flying high. It was done. Everything was done.

Bevin skidded to a stop, a metal spatula in her hand. "Molly? What. The. Hell?"

Molly frowned as she took in the spatula. She shook her head. "It's done."

"What?"

From the corner of her eye Molly could see Bethany at the top of the stairs, in a grey Ravens sweatshirt and black yoga pants.

"Jack…Anna…recorder…confession…cuffs…police."

"What?" Bethany asked confused. "Molly, I don't understand."

And so, Molly told the whole entire story to Bethany and Bevin.

And Bethany collapsed on the stairs, her head in her hands. Bevin and Molly took two stairs at a time to reach her. "It's over?" Bethany asked. "It's really over?"

Bevin nodded, tears spilling over her cheeks. "Oh, it's over. It's finally over."

* * *

When Bethany would open her window, she would sometimes step out on the small ledge that would lead to the flat roof. It was easy for her to reach the roof and Bethany was eternally grateful that she got the room that led to the roof.

_She didn't go the game. She was exhausted by the time she stood up. Molly understood completely but made her promise to call her immediately the next day. "As soon as you get up." Molly told her. "I don't care if I'm still sleeping. We're celebrating." _

_She led her laughing friend to the door and shut it softly behind her. She was immediately enveloped in Bevin's arms and Bethany hugged her back tightly. "Oh God." She muttered over and over. _

"_Get some sleep." Bevin told her. She led her up the stairs. "Tomorrow, you'll wake up and it'll be a new day." _

Bethany slept until four in the morning. Then she woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. So, she crept out of her window and onto the roof. She sat down, her elbows supporting her and stared at the night sky.

In New York, when she used to creep outside with Noah, they never got a view of the sky this…spectacular before. So, she stared at the sky and became enveloped in all of its glory.

She took a deep breath and let it out.

For the first time in one week Bethany Mirskey felt like breathing.

She didn't think about Jack. She didn't think about Anna. She didn't think about lost innocence or the essence of death.

She only thought of life. Of re-birth.

And she finally knows how a redemption feels like.

* * *

One more chapter to go. I've decided to make an epilogue of sorts. But yes, this is the last full chapter. That's kind of sad but I think I'll be bawling next time I post.

You guys are awesome by the way!

So to my reviewers:

**Brooke6404:** I wanted him to get hit by a bus. It actually crossed my mind, you know, total Mean Girls style and someone shove him in front of oncoming traffic but it didn't really go over great lol. So yeah, I hope that you liked this and I'm glad you liked all those little moments. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the review!

**CarolinenotCarolyn:** okay, so I read your review and I was like "holy Hannah" I really hope I don't screw up which is what usually happens with me. Your words are so amazing and I can't thank-you enough. It means a lot to me that you like this story and that its having an effect on you. This story has taken a while for me to get going and then finishing so having support is awesome and I think I cried a little when I read your review because your belief in my writing in astounding. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you again so much for both reviews!

**Mahsa:** Okay, so I don't know if it's what you thought it was going to be like, I really was going for the whole "I'm going to beat you up" thing but it sort of evolved into that and I hope that you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for the review and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

**McNerdy**: Thanks! Yeah, trust me, it's been a while coming and then inspiration hit and I was like "I've got to get going again!" I HAD to leave Q in. I loved him so much and I was pissed to no end when they killed him off. I mean seriously? What was that? I bawled like a baby and then seeing him as a ghost? Jeez, I almost died this past season. Lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you all so much! I apologize if I missed anyone and your support is awesome!

Truly,

Books.

P.S. I apologize for any mistakes!


	10. In the End Home is You

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Which is slightly depressing if you ask me. Don't sue please.

Author's note: This is it guys. It's come to an end. It's been a whirlwind people. Thank-you so much for everything!

* * *

The Truth in Believing

Epilogue

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me_

_And how long I've waited for your touch_

_And if you knew how happy you are making me_

_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

Feels Like Home- Chantal Kreviazuk

* * *

The JFK Airport was crowded with people. All unrecognizable to her. They didn't mean anything to her. They were all strangers with pasts, presents and futures. They would go through hardships. They would go through days where they wished that they could close their eyes and to wake up in a different place, in a different body. This, she knew from experience.

As she was passing all of these strangers who were completely unaware of what the future held for them, she searched for a familiar face. A face that she ached to see again. Arms that would wrap her in a strong embrace. Soft blue eyes that mirror hers and will know all of her secrets.

She was on her own. Something she felt that she needed to do. So, she crept away in the middle of the night. Hugged her cousin and Marcus. Told Skills to take care of them and told Bevin to give letters to two people that she loved deeply.

She still isn't aware of their reaction. She just wants to get through this in one piece.

She spots him standing further away. He's tall among the average. Dirty blonde hair, longer than she remembered. A short blonde woman is on his left and on his right is another tall blonde man, whose face is aged.

But it's the man in the middle that she's got eyes for. And both of their blue eyes lock on each other. And she remembers being a kid with him. She remembers watching the sky with him and she remembers falling apart in his arms.

Her bags drop to the floor as she rushes towards him. He's running too and she can see his red puffy eyes. She leaps into his arms and he holds her tight. Whispering how much he loves her and how much he missed her.

And she wants to yell that she's actually doing okay and that everything will be fine but all she can do is relish in the fact that her brother is there-here-right when she needs him the most.

And she will be forever grateful.

* * *

It doesn't take too long for his life to fall apart. The case takes five days and the judge makes no hesitation when he decides to sentence him to five years in prison for rape, among other things. It didn't help, that when the cops were searching his home they found things that weren't meant for their eyes.

Bethany is there when he's cuffed and taken away. He wonders what she thought of when the judge sentenced him.

Jack is in a private holding cell, awaiting transportation when he hears the click-clack of heels. He doesn't bother to look up. No one has come to visit him.

He can see black heels stop in front of his cell and curiously he lifts his head.

He's met with a ghost. Although, he suspects that she isn't much of a ghost so much as a person he hasn't seen in years.

Her porcelain face is just as he remembered and her cool blue eyes mirror his. They're a family trait. "Hey, sis." Jack greets. A sob threatens to break loose. "Long time no see."

She's shaking her head and her hands grab the bars. "Oh, Jackie, what have you done?"

"Haven't you heard? Everything." He stands in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came as soon as I heard what was going on."

"You're a few years too late."

"Yeah, well, I never thought you'd end up just like him." She sighed.

There was silence. His sister looked older. She looked tired. That was when he noticed the slight bulge in her stomach and the ring nestled on her ring finger. "I'm going to be an uncle?"

She smiled and her eyes lit up. "You already are."

And he choked up slightly because he has this whole other family that he doesn't even know about. "You never did answer the question. What are you doing here?"

She held out her hand through the bars. "I'm here to support you because you're my little brother and I love you. And when you get out I'll still be here and I'll take care of you, like I should have all those years ago and together we can start a life outside of New York. I'm here because I believe in you."

Jack Christopher Shaw takes hold of Veronica Jane Shaw's hand and grips it tightly.

And for once in his life, he feels hope.

* * *

Anna Farrell doesn't know what to say to Bethany when she sees her. She doesn't have a speech planned out.

In the end, Anna isn't able to say anything because Bethany is pushed away by her brother.

Anna notices that Bethany's mother and father and brother are all at the hearing. When Anna looks out at the crowd of people, she doesn't see her father or her mother.

Anna gets off with a year of probation. Jack gets five years in prison.

The next time she sees Bethany, it's outside the courthouse, after the sentencing. The sky is grey with clouds and it's raining heavily. Bethany is standing in the rain with the bright purple umbrella shielding her. She's waiting for her father to get the car and waiting for her mother who is still in the bathroom and waiting for her brother who is talking to someone he knows.

The relief in her eyes is evident.

But all Anna can think about is how Bethany is dry and shielded and Anna isn't. She's soaked to the bone. And all she can think about is how Bethany has people who care about her and who actually showed up to support while Anna has no one.

And she wants to go up to Bethany and ask for forgiveness. She wants to tell her everything. She wants to apologize, she wants to confess.

She doesn't say anything though. She just watches as a car pulls up and a woman comes out of the building and a blonde man comes to stand next to Bethany. She watches as they cram under the umbrella and run to the car. She watches as they get in and drive away.

She just watches and stares.

She probably should have said something. But she didn't. And she can't turn back time. So, she wraps her arms around herself and turns around and walks away from her past.

* * *

Her brother comes with her to Tree Hill when she decides to come back. On the flight to she's filling her brother in on everything. She tells him about Skills, Brooke, Peyton, Molly, Nick and her experiences. She mostly finds herself talking about Quentin. She tells her brother everything about Quentin and Noah cocks his head to the side and says, "you love him, don't you?"

And she doesn't know what to say. It's too early for love but she knows she feels something fierce for him. That being apart from him made her ache and she knew how much shit she probably put him through. She doesn't tell her brother her worries though. She just punches him on the shoulder and begins to tell him about school.

It's in the back of her mind though. Quentin. Love. And she's not quite sure of the word that's on the tip of her tongue whenever she thinks of him and it annoys her because she can feel it nagging her.

She's sure the word will come to her eventually.

* * *

They're walking towards through the airport when a brunette launches herself at Bethany. After a moment of shock, Bethany realizes that its Molly and they're crying and laughing.

Bevin is next, as she pulls her cousin out of Molly's arms and holds her tight. She whispers so many things in her ears and Bethany sees that Skills is never too far behind, his hand firmly in Marcus' tiny little hand. And she can see Marcus' bright smile as Skills holds his hand.

Noah is being introduced to everyone when Bethany is standing directly in front of him.

He's looking at her and she's looking at him.

And the word that she struggled to find in the airplane suddenly comes to her as she looks at Quentin. "Home." She says with a small smile.

"Huh?"

"When I see you…it feels like everything will be okay. It feels like I'm home. Is that weird?"

"Nah, it's not weird." And then he grabs her and pulls her into a hug. He's holding her and his lips touch her forehead in an affectionate gesture. "I've missed you, Blondie."

And she blubbers like a baby and her stomach bursts in what seems like a million butterflies. "I've missed you too."

And they stay like that. Wrapped in each other's arms as everything else seems to slow down and it feels like they're the only two people in the world.

"Welcome home." He whispers.

She buries her head into his chest and sighs.

It's been a while since she's actually felt at home.

She likes the feeling.

"Finally."

* * *

It's not that happiness is a strange concept for Quentin. He's felt happiness before. At least he thinks he has.

It isn't until he sees Bethany at the airport that he feels like his heart is going to burst from inside him. He sees that the color is back in her face and that her eyes sparkle more than they used to and that she's smiling more. So, when he's staring at her and memorizing every little detail about her, and she blurts out that he's like home to her, Quentin Fields stop to consider.

He's her happiness. It comes full circle when he realizes that she's his.

So, he holds her close and says, "welcome home." And he wants to tell her that she's home to him too. That when she's happy, he's happy and when she's sad, he's miserable. But he doesn't, he just wraps his arm tighter around her, holding her to him.

And when she wraps her arms around him and buries his head in his chest, he's finally able to feel complete.

Finally.

* * *

Marcus is sleeping. Noah is sleeping. Bethany is supposed to be sleeping but Bevin can see her and Quentin sitting on the roof, from her spot on the swing set.

Skills is on the swing next to her. They're both silent.

Bevin is staring up at the night sky and marvels at its wonder and realizes why Bethany and Noah are so obsessed with the sky. She's thinking about everything. She's thinking about her past and present and ultimately her future. She glances over at Skills and sends up a silent prayer that he is in her future because she's been away from him for too long and she aches when she's not next to him. And she knows that she can drive him crazy sometimes but-she stops thinking.

Because Skills just slipped his hand into hers.

She turns her head and notices him staring up at the same night sky she's staring at.

"I never stopped loving you, Bevin." Skills confesses to her. "The truth is, I don't think I'll ever stop loving you."

And she stops breathing. She forgets everything she's ever done wrong and concentrates on him. On this moment. On the fact that Skills being a constant figure in her future is actually becoming a reality.

And she cries. She kisses him and he's holding her and she's crying harder then she's ever cried before.

"I love you." She tells him through her tears. "I love you so much."

* * *

Skills gives Quentin a ride home. He doesn't want him walking home alone at night and Bevin and Bethany watch from the front lawn as they pull out and drive down the street.

Bevin has her arms wrapped around Bethany's shoulders. They stay standing even after they're out of sight and silence reigns upon them.

The moon is full and the stars are shining brightly.

"Thank-you for believing in me." Bethany tells Bevin.

And as they stand beneath the moon and the stars and everything they've yet to discover they realize that life is full of change and hardships and tears but most of all its full of belief , happiness and more importantly...love.

* * *

Holy Moly. It's done. I don't know about you guys but I'm kind of happy about how its ended. I hope that everyone liked it. I want to give a huge shut out to my reviewers and the people who stuck with this story and continued to read it even after my super long hiatus. Thank you all so much you have no idea what it means to me!

Onto my reviewers for the last time;

Hiddensunshine: Oh man, thank you so much! I appreciate you taking the time to read it and review and I really hope that you enjoyed this last chapter! Thanks again for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Brooke6404: I think I'm crying. I mean seriously, it's been such a long road and I just want to thank you because I'm pretty sure you've reviewed on every chapter and your dedication to this story makes my heart soar! Lol. I really hope you enjoyed this last chapter and thank you so much again! Unfortunately, I don't think there will be a sequel but I may write another One Tree Hill story so be sure to look out for that but that won't come until later. At least until I'm finished the Twilight story that I haven't updated since…forever. Lol! Thanks again!

It's the end of the road, guys. Thanks so much!

Yours truly,

Books.

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes! and I'm so sorry if I forgot anyone! Thanks so much!


End file.
